Godzina Otwarcia
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 1! Deszczowy dzień. Wielki Van podjechał pod mur a z jego wnętrza wyszła Nastasia i Aisha. Nastasia: Czy myśmy dobrze zrobiły? Aisha: Oj nie pękaj! Będzie zabawnie! Nastasia: Pewnie tak. A gdzie ona? Aisha: Powinna już być. Wyjęła kluczyk z kieszonki. Po jego aktywowaniu brama przy której stały, otworzyła się. Spod ziemi wyłoniły się gigantyczne makiety imitujące miłe miasteczko. W rzeczywistości było odwrotnie. Nastasia: Ohh! Fajnie to się prezentuje. Aisha: Malowałyśmy to kilka dni, oby wytrzymała ta farba do czasu aż przyjadą. xd Jedna z wież zaświeciła się. Aisha: Tak! <3 Jest już! <3 Zaczynajmy! <3 Obie spowrotem wsiadły do Vana i wjechały do środka. Chwile później przez bramę przejechał autobus szkolny. Był on bardzo zadbany, jaka niespodzianka czekać będzie osoby które niedługo wysiądą w centralym punkcie miasta. Total Drama: Locked Terror! (Tutaj pojawi się Intro.) Plac główny Autobus zaparkował centralnie przed wieżą. Rozpogodziło się lekko ale fakt że było bardzo wcześnie i mgła pojawiła się wszędzie gdzie się dało. Nie pozwalał na dokładne ocenienie miejsca. Wszyscy którzy czekali w autobusie widzieli jedynie wesołe obrazki stojące przed murami. Dopóki więc mgła w mieście nie opadnie. Nie zdają sobie w pełni sprawy gdzie się znajdują. Pierwsze wyszły ponownie Aisha i Nastasia. Aisha: Zapraszamy zapraszamyy <3 Powiedziała w stronę autobusu by zachęcić ludzi do wyjścia. Nastasia: 'Będzie zajebiście, mówię wam <3 ''Podniosły tektury na których były napisane przyjazne teksty typu "Witajcie! Miło was tutaj gościć!". Tylko Nastasia miała jeszcze "Witamy w Hogwarcie". Szybko jednak to zmazała. Mały dywanik o kolorze krwi rozwinął się ze schodków w autobusie wprost na chodnik. ~~ (Notatka: Normalnie i grzecznie wychodzicie z autobusu, możecie się przywitać, oraz rozejrzeć ale nie dalej niż 4 metry od Autobusu. Czemu? Po co macie psuć sobie niespodziankę. Jedyne co jest widoczne przez mgłę to gigantyczna wieża do której na razie nie ma wstępu oraz autobus z którego możecie oczywiście wziąć walizki jeśli nie mieliście ich przy sobie. Jedyne co wam wiadome to fakt że mieliście być na obozie "przertwania w mieście", cokolwiek to znaczy. Im dalej będziecie stali, tym będzie większa mgła a więc nie oddalać się :3. Możecie oczywiście po pojawieniu się sobie rozmawiać. Liczymy na jak najwięcej osób które się pojawią! Macie czas do czwartku do.. 18/19? Tak, coś w tym guście) ~~ Z autobusu słychać było jakieś głosy. Nagle wyjawiła się z niego otyła postać o imieniu Sadie. Ubrana była w różowe spodenki i koszulkę w paski. Dziewczyna przez swoją masę zaklinowała się w autobusie, przez co nie mogła z niego wyjść. '''Sadie: Ałć! O rajku, zaklinowałam się! Pomocy!!! Na szczęście przyszedł ktoś jej z pomocą i wypchał z autobusu. Dziewczyna upadła prosto na głowę. Sadie: 'Ołł. O rajuśku, jestem na tym obozie przetrwania w mieście! Nie wierzę! Ty też to widzisz Katie?! ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na bok. Zapomniała jednak, że jej przyjaciółki nie ma w tym programie. Dotychczas wszystko robiły razem. Sadie zaczęła szlochać. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Katie to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jest jak siostra! Nie wiem czy przeżyję bez niej w tym programie! Kaaatie, tak mi ciebie braaak. ' Sadie wstała, otrzepała się, wytarła łzy chusteczką i czekała na pozostałych. Próbowała coś zobaczyć, ale w tle widniała tylko mgła. Trochę ją przeraził ten widok. Tymczasem kolejna z autobusu wysiadła wysoka dziewczyna imieniem Katie - znana jako kanonka. ''' Rozglądając się jej oczom ukazał się nikt inny jak Sadie. Katie: 'Sadie?!?! <33333 ''Podbiegła do niej, i zaczęła ją ściskać. 'Katie: '''Jiiiiiiip, nie wierzę, że serio jestem tu razem z tobą! <3 Umarłabym bez Ciebie! <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęło lecieć Łi Kent Stap <3 i kamera zwróciła się w kierunku autobusu <3 Nagle muzyka została przerwana okrzykiem... 'Klementyna:'Który to już raz?! Wydałabyś jakąś nową piosenkę (please) 'Majli:'Japa tam <3 Nagle dało się usłyszeć dźwięk soczystego kopniaka <3 Sekundę po tym Klementyna wyleciała z autobusu i wpadła na te dwiie lesbo-psiapsióły <3 Olała je bezceremonialnie,wstała i podeszła do autobusu,z którego wyszła Majli <3 '''Majli:(rozglądając się po "okolicy")''Mogłam zostać w autobusie (please) '''Klementyna:'Mogłaś,ale wtedy byłabyś całkiem spłukana już 4ever <3 Majli:'Szat ap <3 Nie przypominaj <3 Pora odrobić całą fortunę przepuszczoną na kilku(nasto)dniową imprezkę z Niną i proces sądowy z jej sąsiadami <3 '''Klementyna:'A mówiłam,że 57 rapujących latynoskich tancerzy erotycznych sprawi,że ich cierpliwość się skończy (please) 'Majli:'Cicho <3 Ważne,że był fan <3 '''Klementyna:Widzę,że sporo czasu spędziłaś ostatnio na Angielskim z Joanną Krupą (please)' ' Majli:'Może tylko o kilka godzin za dużo <3 ''Nagle Katie i Sadie zaczęły im machać <3 'Klementyna:'Szkoda,że nie ma tutaj żadnych innych ludzi... 'Majli:'Oj,przynajmniej mamy spokój <3 Mogę się opalać <3 'Klementyna:'Emmm...zwróciłaś może uwagę na pogodę? (please) 'Majli:'Oj <3 Mała niedogodność <3 Wyjęła z torebki samoopalacz <3 'Majli:'Trzeba sobie radzić inaczej <3 Smaruj <3 Klementyna zaczęła wylewać na Majli litry samoopalacza <3 Nadal miały wszystkich w dupie <3 W tym czasie Sadie zaczęła mocno ściskać Katie. Aż się biedaczka popłakała ze wzruszenia. 'Sadie: '''Coo? Ty... tutaj? Ale... jak to...??? Jak to możliwe, że nie wpadłyśmy na siebie w autobusie? ''Sadie była zdziwiona. Chyba zapomniała, że przez cały czas w pojeździe spała, a ciało miała zakryte kocem. '''Sadie: Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy tu razem! Łiii!!! Nie mogłabym przeżyć bez ciebie, naprawdę! Wygramy to razem! Sadie zaczęła się cieszyć. Spojrzała na Majli i Klementynę. Dziewczyny nie odmachały jej, przez co poczuła się trochę urażona. Sadie: Hejka. Powiedziała tylko w stronę dziewczyn, wyjęła jakąś poduszkę i wraz z Katie siadła na nią. Wyjęła z plecaka jakieś chipsy i zaczęła jeść patrząc na autobus. Poczęstowała chipsami Katie. Z autobusu właściwie wypadła Maggie, nie ogarniająca zbytnio co się dzieje. Maggie: 'OMG, jestem w Totalnej Porażce. <3 ''Zaczęła robić zdjęcia kalkulatorem. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Katie i Sadie z Totalnej Porażki. <3 ''Strzeliła im fotę. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Majli Sajrus i Klementyna <3. ''Im też strzeliła fotę. 'Maggie: '''Cześć wszystkim, rany, ale się podjarałam. Zawsze chciałam tu wystąpić, ale jak tylko tak mówiłam, to ktoś mnie zawsze kneblował w szafie i nie mogłam wyjść, dopóki nie minie doba. ;u; ''Nagle z autobusu dumnym i kobiecym krokiem, jednocześnie kręcąć tyłkiem, wyszła wypindrzona Levianne. Przystała na chwilę i popatrzyła na swoich rywali. Spojrzała na kartkę. 'Levianne: '''Emm...na pewno dobrze trafiłam? ''Zdziwiła się i szła dalej. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Umm...to mają być ci moi rywali? Lesbijskie, rushoffe BFFFFFFFFFFFLKI, twerkująca Hania i psychiczna dziewczyna z jakimś zaburzeniem robienia zdjęć? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. ''Taa, chyba jednak będzie łatwo...''Oparła nogi o stolik czy coś. ;-; Szła dalej spoglądając na swoje rywalki, kiedy nagle Maggie pstryknęła jej zdjęcie, oślepiając ją fleszem. Levianne upadła na jedzące bekonowe chipsy Katie i Sadie. Zmarszczyła brwi. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie są najmądrzejsze, przez co uśmiechnęła się zawiadacko. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Hmmm...sojusz? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. Wstała z kolan BFF i stanęła nad nimi z założonymi rękoma i zmarszconymi brwiami, czekając aż zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego. Potem rozległa się w tle piosenka Noł bojfriend i w hipsterskich okularach, hipsterskiej dżinsowej kurtce, hipsterskim krokiem i z hipsterską torbą z napisem "YOLO" z autobusu wyszła Vivian. '''Vivian: Lol... dzień dobry! Vivian rozejrzała się. Vivian: Jest mgła... jest SŁEEEEEEG! Zdziwił ją widok hipsterskiej hipsterki. Pomyślała sobie "Btw.Lol, kto to jest? Idk..." Maggie: 'Ooo. <3 ''Zauważyła nowo przybyłe osoby. Blondi w rushowej sukience, wyglądającą jak "White Window" oraz wyróżniającą się Vivian. Podeszła do niej. 'Maggie: '''Czeeeeść <3 Fajna torebka, widziałam ostatnio na jakiejś taniej wyprzedaży. :3 Fajnie tutaj, co nie? <3 ''Pokazała na groźną i agresywną mgłę, która dała jej klapsa w tyłek. Sadie wstała i pomachała do nowo przybyłych. 'Sadie: '''Hejka wszystkim! Może zatańczymy?! ''Zaproponowała, bo zaczęło robić się drętwo. Chciała z Katie rozkręcić imprezkę. Wyjęła z plecaka radio, które włączyła. Zaczęła tańczyć swój nieudolny taniec. Sadie uśmiechnęła się do Vivian. '''Sadie: O rety, jak ładnie wyglądasz! Gdzie kupiłaś tą kurtkę? Vivian obejrzała się w stronę Maggie. Vivian: No yolo! Oczywiście, że jest fajnie! A ten klimat! Lol! Prawię jak mój loft pod Bostonem! ;D Następnie zwróciła się do Sadie. Vivian: No LOL! Oczywiście! Vivian zaczęła tańczyć. Wyglądało to jakoś tak... Plik:Crazy-dance-gif-animation.gif Andrew wyszedł bachdzo grzeczni''e ''z autobusu. I zaczął gadać d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Nie zrób z siebie idioty... '''Levianne: '''Do kogo ty mówisz? Po za tym...już nim jesteś... ''Spojrzała się na niego dziwnie. Maggie włączyła się lampka czyt. alter-ego, zaczęła więc densić razem z Vivian. <3 Maggie: 'Dziewczynko, świetnie tańczysz. c; Muszę wziąć od ciebie parę lekcji, albo ty ode mnie. <3 ''Zaczęła tańczyć obok niej. 'Maggie: '''Oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez gry wstępnej, hyhyhyhy. <3 ''Zaczęła brechtać się jak koń i zaliczyła glebę. W tym momencie Vivian spojrzała na dziewczynę. '''Vivian: Lol! Wszystko w porządku? Vivian poszturchała ją patykiem, który wyjęła ze swojej hipsterskiej torby. Vivian: Yolo, żyjesz? Levianne zobaczyła, że inni zawiązują nowe przyjaźnie. Wprawdzie zależy jej tylko na forsie, ale chciała się dopasować, i znaleźć pare koleżanek do swojego sojuszu. Podeszła i zaczęła dziwnie tańczyć. Levianne: '''Lol, ale ekstra! left left ''Dziwnie się do nich uśmiechała podczas swojego tańca, przez co złamał jej się obcas w bucie i upadła.'' leftLevianne: '''Walcie się, idiotki... Zezłoszczona wstała i odeszła. Andrew: 'No to jak wszyscy tańczą... ''Iii Andrew zaczął tańczyć mniej więcej tak... left Przyszła Niang położyła walizki i stanęła wśród gromady. '''Niang: Hej.. Vivian skończyła tańczyć. Vivian: Lol... nie ma się co przemęczać! ^^ Vivian zwróciła się do reszty. Vivian: Yolo! Nie przedstawiłam się! Więc, jestę hipsterę o imieniu Vivian, ale możecie mi mówić Vivi! <3 Vivian pomachała tańczącym i nietańczącym osobą, które już zdążyły się pojawić. Vivian: Lol, a jak wam na imię? :) Maggie w końcu wstała. Długo leżała, bo ziemia stymulowała jej kręgosłup. Maggie: 'Nic mi nie jest, kochana... Jestem Selina. Vivi... Brzmi tak, hipstersko! Dla mnie mogłabyś być nawet taką hipsterską gwiazdeczką... ''Przejechała swoim palcem po wardze. 'Maggie: '''Nikt ci nie dorównuje w byciu bardziej hipsterską. A uwierz mi, znam się na ludziach, wielu już poznałam. A te twoje kocie, hipsterskie ruchy podczas tańca... ''Podeszła do niej i ją objęła. 'Maggie: '''Moja Najlepsza Hispterska Przyjaciółka ever. <3 ''Levianne zmarszczyła brwi, ponieważ bała się, że sojusze są już powoli nawiązywane, dlatego do jednego z nich też chciała dołączyć. Podbiegła do Maggie i Vivian i głosem wesołej gimbusiary powiedziała: 'Levianne: '''Ojej, ja jestem Levianne! Wszyscy na mnie mówią Levi, a ty jesteś Vivian, czyli Vivi! Jej, jak słodko ^^!!! ''Zaczęła skakać i klaskać jak Katie i Sadie. '''Vivian: Lol, jak miło poznać! ^^ Uśmiechnęła się i lekko próbowała rozluźnić ciasny i mocny uścisk Ma'GG'ie. Maggie zauważyła, że Vivi polubiła Levi, więc ona też ją polubiła. Maggie: 'Cześć, Levi! Jestem Selina, mi też cię miło poznać.. Wow, świetna figura! Niczym modelki, dziewczyno, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Pędź do Top Model! ''Stanęła i złapała się za biodra. 'Maggie: '''No, no, no, zresztą widzę, że taka trochę z pazurem jesteś... Lubię takie dziewczyny... Można się z nimi dogadać, jak się chce oczywiście. ''Ostre, ale zalotne spojrzenie. '''Vivian: Lol! ^^ Szczęśliwa Vivian odetchnęła po tym jak odzyskała możliwość oddychania. Vivian: Miło mi poznać Levianne! ^^ Andrew: 'No a ja mam na imię Andrew... ''... Znowu zaczął gadać sam d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Po co ja się przedstawiam... I tak nikt mnie tu nie polubi... ''Rozpłakał się, naciągnął koszulkę na głowę i się gdzieś schował. Maggie zaobserwowała płaczącego Andrew. 'Maggie: '''Coś z tym koleszką jest nie tak... Pobiegłabym go pocieszyć, ale to zdecydowanie nie mój gust. ''Machnęła zalotnie ręką. 'Maggie: '''Kiedy się już wszyscy zapoznamy... Co wy na to, aby zrobić jakąś imprezkę? Hm? c; Na pewno będziemy się dobrze bawić. c; ''Spojrzała się na Levi i Vivi pytająco, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzą. Chciała je wytarmosić jak Reksio szynkę. Tymczasem z autobusu zaczął wychodzić kolejny uczestnik. Z zamkniętymi oczami powolnym krokiem schodził ze schodków w autobusie. '''Tyrone: Moje oczy, nigdy nie widziałem takiej starej prukwy za kierownicą. Kierowca rzuciła w niego starym papciem, który miała obok. Spowodowało to wywrotkę Tyrone'a poza próg autobusu. Otworzył oczy. Tyrone: Yo. Jak się macie ? Czuje się... Zauważył mgłę do okoła i nieco się przestraszył, przełykając ślinę. Tyrone: Nieważne. Jestem Tyrone. Rzucił do obecnych i stanął gdzieś tam obok. ;u; Levianne uważnie przyglądała się pozostałym uczestnikom, a szczególnie Katie i Sadie. Levianne: 'Dzięki Maggie. Super! A co sądzicie o zaproszeniu na nią Katie i Sadie? <3 '''Maggie: '''Jeśli tylko chcesz, to możemy je zaprosić! A co o tym sądzisz, Vivi? ''Szturchnęła ją łokciem i zalotnie się wpatrywała. '''Maggie: '''Levi, a tak poza tym... Chodzisz z kimś, tak poza programem? Nie jest mu przykro, że go zostawiłaś i tu uczestniczysz? c; '''Vivian: No YOLO! Oczywiście, że tak Maggs! <3 Levianne: 'Noo..szukam chłopaka... ''Spojrzała na jedynego chłopaka, czyli dziwnie rapującego Tyrone'a. W tym czasie Sadie wstała z poduszki i podeszła do Levianne. Usłyszała, że dziewczyna rozmawia na jej temat, bo stały całkiem blisko siebie, a poza tym Sadie miała dobry słuch. 'Sadie: '''Siemkaaa! Mówiłaś coś o mnie? Tak w ogóle jestem Sadie. ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się i czekała na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Zrobiło jej się zimno, więc zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę z podobizną Katie. Andrew się rozchmurzył wstał, i podoszedł do reszty. 'Andrew: '''Czy ktoś coś mówił o imprezie? Bo jeśli tak to chętnie bym poszedł... ''Maggie się nie uradowała, że Andrew się wtrąca... To miała być JEJ impreza i dziewczyn. Szczególnie, że nie chciała, aby jakiś chłopak jej odbierał zdobycze. 'Maggie: '''Taaak... Chciałbyś przyjść? ''Powiedziała niechętnie, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. 'Maggie: '''Leviii... moja biedna, nie zakochałaś się nigdy? To takie super uczucie! ;c '''Levianne: '''Ja? Ja nigdy nie zaznałam uczucia miłości... :c '''Levianne(Pz): '''Oczywiście kłamię. ''Zmarszczyła brwi po raz 69 w tym odcinku. 'Levianne: '''Taa...Aa, a jestem Levianne, ale możesz mi mówić Levi ^^. ''Wyciągnęła rękę do Sejdi. Sadie uściskała jej dłoń. Usłyszała o imprezie. Imprezka? Ona jest za fajna żeby się tam nie pojawić! 'Sadie: '''Super Levi! A o jakiej imprezie jest mowa? Bo wiesz... ja z Katie chętnie byśmy się trochę pobawiły! ''Sadie zaczęła wyginąć swoje ciało i uśmiechnęła się do ferajny. Selina... Maggie dostała wkurwa, bo chciała jedynie się zabawić z Levi i Vivi. Nie potrzeba jej więcej ferajny. Tym bardziej członków. 'Maggie: '''No pewnie, kochana! Musisz się pojawić z twoją psiapsi na imprezce! Tylko przynieście swoje żarcie, bo nie chcemy swojego marnować. ^^ ''Zaczęła się śmiać. 'Maggie w myślach: '(GIŃ TY SUKO NIKT CIĘ TU NIE PROSIŁ PIZDO JEDNA SPADAJ STĄD NIE ZABIERZESZ MI VIVI I LEVI O NIE UMRZESZ I SFAJCZYSZ SIĘ W SMOLE W PIEKLE LUCYFER CIE ZGWAŁCI I ZAKOPIE TWOJE ZWLOKI W KATIE HAHAAHHAHAHAA) Sadie ucieszyła się, że Maggie pozwoliła zjawić się im na imprezce. Nagle temperatura niespodziewanie wzrosła. Sadie zaczęło robić się gorąco. Ściągnęła kurtkę i resztę ubrań tak, że została w samym różowiutkim bikini. '''Sadie: Ale tu gorąco! Posmaruje mi ktoś plecy? Wyciągnęła z plecaka olejek do opalenia, usiadła obok Katie, której też podała jeden olejek i czekała na ochotnika. Levianne: 'Nooo.... ''Patrzyła się na innych uczestników. Każdy był zajęty. Tyrone rapował, Majli twerkowała, a Maggie - po prostu się nie kontrolowała. <3 Wyszło na to, że niestety to ona będzie musiała smarować tłustym kremem tłuste plecy Sadie, aby były jeszcze bardziej tłuste. Tłuuuusto! <3 'Levianne: '''No to...Maggie, może ty? ''Ostatecznie podjęła inną decyzję. Maggie schyliła się do Levi i szepnęła do niej. 'Maggie: '''Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tego tłustego bawoła... Ale dobra. ''Maggie wyjęła majonez i zaczęła smarować Sadie i Katie. <3 'Maggie: '''No to co tam dziewczyny? Jak wam mija tu czas? Mam nadzieję, że fajnie. ^^ ''Plecy Sadie stały się tłustą kanapką z krowy z majonezem. Maggie szukała psa, który by ją zjadł. Sadie była ucieszona, że ktoś chciał posmarować jej plecy, jednak poczuła jakiś smród. 'Sadie: '''Fuuj... Co tak śmierdzi? ''Sadie zrobiła minę w stylu nie ogarniającej co się dzieje Lindsay. '''Sadie: Bardzo ci dziękuję MADDIE za posmarowanie mi i Katie pleców. Jesteś bardzo miła! Sadie uśmiechnęła się i trochę odsunęła się od dziewczyny. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Wow! Tu jest tak wspaniale! Nie wiedziałam, że tu tak będzie. Najpierw okazało się, że Sadie również występuje w tym programie! Teraz wszyscy mnie lubią, każdy mnie zaprasza na impreze i smaruje mi plecy. Łiii!' Levi była znudzona gadaniem ze swoimi nowymi BFFFFFLKAMI. Czekała, aż z autobusu wyjdzie nowy uczestnik. Oczywiście, tak się stało. Wysiadł Shawn. Shawn: Wow, ale mgła. Zauważył coś w mgle. Myślał, że to zooombie ^^ Shawn: Cholera! Wysiadł z autobusu i wyrwał jakąś lampę. Miał już uderzyć tę osobę, ale zauważył, że to... Levianne. Shawn (pokój zwierzeń): Pierwszy dzień i już prawie kogoś zabiłem... ale ona wyglądała jak zombie! Onieśmielony odezwał się do dziewicy. Shawn: Oh, wybacz, taki nawyk. Jestem Shawn. Za nim wyszła Marta, albo nie do końca, bo się zaklinowała przez jej wielkie walizki. Marta: 'No co jest z tym dziadostwem?! ''Próbowała wyjąć walizki sama, ale po chwili zrezygnowała. '' '''Marta: '''Phi, jeszcze mi powiedzą że to moja wina. (please) ''Stanęła jak gdyby nigdy nic przed autobusem, a jej walizki nadal torowały wyjście z pojazdu. 'Marta: '''No, kogo my tu mamy? ''Rozejrzała się wokół patrząc na całą grupę. 'Marta: '...Ech, sami wariaci. ;u; Na miejscu pojawiła się Selene. Rozejrzała się wkoło i zmierzyła zimnym spojrzeniem zgromadzonych. Mój Boże. To jej konkurencja? Pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. Przystanęła obok grupki osób. '''Selene: Uhm...hej. Rzuciła krótko na przywitanie, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Selene: Jestem Selene. Dla mniejszych i większych formalności. Zachowując jednocześnie kulturę... Selene (PZ): ...mimo, że wyglądacie w 99% jak zgraja niedorobów. Whatever. Niang wyjęła sobie jakąś gazetke i otworzyła na jakieś stronie. (PZ Niang): Trzeba się jakoś w tej grze postarać! Rozejrzała się dookoła i dostrzegła Levianne. Niang: HEJ! Krzyknęła głósno w jej strone i pomachała z mega wynudzonym uśmiechem. Levianne: 'Jak leziesz ty pier....niczku. <3 ''Chciała przeklnąć, ale zauważyła że to chłopak. Pomyślała, że jest bogaty, więc może się z nim przespać. Wprawdzie był też Tyrone, ale jej nie odpowiadał. Zgadza się - Levi jest nie tylko oszustką, ale jest wybredna. Liczyła po cichu, że tajemniczy chłopak jest bogaczem, ponieważ jeśli nie znajdzie się inny chłopak z wyższych sfer - przecież nie zostanie lesbijką! Za dużo ich będzie po Katie i Sadie. (please) (palm) <3333333 Zauważyła, że woła ją jakaś dziewczyna, więc jej odpowiedziała. 'Levianne: '''Hej! ''Zaczęła spoglądać na Shawn'a. Jako, że Selene poczuła się zignorowana, wzruszyła jedynie lekko ramionami. Kątem oka dostrzegła inną dziewczynę (Martę), która chyba także nie była zadowolona z tego z jaką ekipą ma do czynienia. '''Selene: I pomyśleć, że mogłam dalej siedzieć w domu... Mruknęła do siebie. Wyciągnęła swój notatnik i zaczęła coś w nim pisać. Niang przeleciała wzrokiem po Levianne. Niang: Nie złe buty, ciekawe na ile ci się tutaj przydadzą. Czyżby szykowała się jakaś impreza? Nie mogła się doczekać żeby się rozerwać. Znudzona Selene zerknęła na innych zza notatnika. Selene (PZ): Dokładne opisywania jak miałabym ochotę oglądać ich zwłoki jest raczej normalne, nie? Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Selene(PZ): ...nie? Jestem już chyba ładnie zdesperowana. Sadie nadal czuła smród, więc odsunęła koc na którym siedziała Katie jeszcze dalej, dzięki czemu Katie razem z nią się oddaliła. Sadie: Coś mi tu śmierdzi... Ty też to czujesz, Katie? Sadie zaczęła się rozglądać. Sadie: 'Jakiś taki znajomy zapach... Ech, no nieważne. ''Sadie trochę zirytowana zapachem pozostała trochę dalej od ferajny, ale tylko trochę. Złapała się za plecy i na jej ręcę widniało coś białego. Bała się tego dotknąć. 'Sadie: '''Fuuj, Katie patrz! To sperma Maggie! Ona to on? Zaczekaj... Już wszystko rozumiem... Ten koleś jest tranwestytą i się w nas zakochał! ''Sadie postanowiła nie zbliżać się do - w jej mniemaniu - transwestyty, który - w jej mniemaniu - ubrudził jej plecy swoją spermą. '' ''Niang gapiła się na zamulającą Levianne. Selene spojrzała zażenowana na Sadie. Schowała swój niewielki notatnik do kieszeni i podeszła do Marty. Ona wydawała jej się tu jedyną normalną. Póki co. '''Selene: Zacny cyrk nam zgotowano, nie? Rzuciła nieco od niechcenia i spojrzała przed siebie z założonymi rękoma. Marta: 'Phi, i to jeszcze jaki! Dziwię się czemu takich typów w tym kraju jeszcze nie wyrzucili do psychiatryka! ''Spojrzała uważnie na Selene. '''Marta: '''Mam nadzieję, że ty przynajmniej nie należysz do tych dziwnych. ;u; ''' Selene zerknęła na dziewczynę unosząc brew ku górze. Selene: Gdybym była, zapewne już dawno tarzałabym się w majonezie i myślała, że każdy to transwestyta pomieszany z seksualnym dewiantem, którego mogłabym zgwałcić w krzakach obok. Machnęła ręką. Selene: Nie, dzięki... W międzyczasie Niang cały czas oczekiwała na odpowiedź Levianne, która wpatrywała się w Shawn'a. Levianne jednak po paru minutach się otrząsnęła. Levianne: '....CO? GDZIE? JAK? ... '''Levianne: '''Aaa, tak. Chcesz dołączyć? Wprawdzie to jakby nie ja jestem jej organizatorką, ale spytam się pozostałych dziewczyn o zgodę. ''Mrugnęła do niej prawym okiem. '''Levianne: '''A właśnie, buty to klasyczne pumpsy od Christiana Loubutina, wiesz, te marki... left ''Selene z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na pannę Leviatan vel.Levi vel. Evil-Debil. '' '''Selene (PZ): No nie, no po prostu no nie. Boże czy Ty to widzisz?! Levianne zauważyła, że SELENE się na nią dziwnie japi, więc przybrała zdziwioną minę. left Maggie wciąż pod wcieleniem Seliny, zauważyła powabną pastel-gothkę piękność. Od razu do niej podeszła w równie powabnym stylu. Maggie: 'Och, witaj! Jeszcze się nie znamy... Jestem Selina! ''Obczaiła ją. 'Maggie: '''Kurczę, podoba mi się strasznie twój styl! Kocham, kiedy ktoś jest oryginalny. Pasuje ci to! ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej... Może ona w ogóle zauważy, że jej się podoba? xD '''Selene: Uhm, siemka. Odparła nieco zaskoczona. Selene: 'Cóóż...dzięki. Selina...praktycznie mamy tak samo na imię. Ciekawie. ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Z dachu autobusu wyskoczyła T'Ji. Jako jedyna nie jechała w środku autobusu, a na jego dachu. xd '''T'Ji: Ojej! <3 Ile ludzi! <3 Skakała ze szczęścia, aż jej się mokro zrobiło. xD T'Ji: 'Hihi Ale T'Ji będzie Ninją! ^^ ''Wskoczyła na drzewo, gdzie się zaszyła i wpatrywała się na Niang. '''T'Ji: '''Dzikuska. *-* '''Niang: Dzięki. <3 Uściskała Levianne po czym dostrzegła kogoś na drzewie. Niang: Hmmm.. Oparła się o drzewo przez co ruszyła nim i T'Ji z niego spadła. <3 Niang: Trzeba przygotować się na imprezke! Pomogła wstać T'Ji i pogrzebała przez chwile w swojej torbie. Niang: Ktoś ma ochote? <3 Levi podeszła do Niang. Levianne: 'Noo...Tym miały się zająć bodajże Sadie, Vivian i Maggie. Ja też chyba mam dodać coś od siebie... '''Maggie: '''Hm? Podobne imiona? A jak masz na imię, kochana? Selena? Seline? ''Zaczęła wymyślać. 'Maggie: '''Faktycznie ciekawe. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam nikogo, kto mógłby mieć podobne imię do mojego... ''Już chciała powiedzieć, że to "przeznaczenie", ale wiedziała, że tylko ją wtedy spławi. 'Maggie: '''No cóż, liczę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy i będzie nam się dobrze razem współpracowało! ''Zrobiła jakąś pozę, opierają rękę na biodrze. Selene zerknęła podejrzliwie na dziewczynę. '''Selene: Uh. Przecież się przedstawiałam. Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: Jestem Selene... Mruknęła nieco podirytowana. Niang uniosła brew. Niang: Kim są Sadie, Vivan i Maggie? Chętnie bym je poznała. <3 Levianne: 'Ech...''Westchnęła. Vivian - wkurzająca hipsterka, Sadie - tłusta lesbijka, a Maggie - wariatka z rozdwojeniem jaźni. Emm...tak to właśnie jest, hehe? Tylko im nie mów! 'Maggie: '''Serio? Och, wybacz, musiałam nie usłyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie denerwujesz? Czasem po prostu mam takiego "zawiasa" i nie wiem co się wokół mnie dzieje tzw. wyłączam się i odpływam. c: ''Przestraszyła się, że zraziła wobec siebie Selene. 'Maggie: '''Zresztą, co sądzisz o innych? Co sądzisz o mnie? Chcesz przyjść później na naszą imprezę? Będzie fajnie, to taka impreza w celu zacieśnienia więzów między nami. :3 ''Liczyła, że się zgodzi. Sadie natomiast nadal siedziała gdzieś z boku i wraz z Katie obgadywały innych. Sadie beczała, że jej plecy ubrudzone są spermą, która okazała się być majonezem. Była rozżalona i zajebała z walizki Maggie wodę mineralną, którą oblała swoje plecy. 'Sadie: '''Uff, nareszcie jestem czysta! A ty szajbusie... A masz! ''Sadie zdzieliła Maggie parę razy torebkom i uciekła od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Nadal była zła. Spojrzała na innych i nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. thumb|left|400px Selene starała się nadążyć za Maggie. Gdy ta skończyła, gothka westchnęła cicho. '''Selene: Nie mogę nic o Tobie sądzić...dopiero się poznałyśmy. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Selene: Impreza? Mogę się wkręcić tylko w celu integracyjnym. Levianne zauważyła, że Maggie próbuje wkręcić Selene w imprezkę, więc podeszła do niej, i pociągnęła ja za ramię. Levianne(Szept): 'Po co chcesz zapraszać Selene? ''T'Ji spojrzała na Niang, a raczej na to co trzymała. 'T'Ji: '''Love You! *-* ''Zabrała jej strzykawkę i wbiła sobie w żyły. '''T'Ji: **-** Maggie: 'Levi, kochana, spójrz! Selene jest super, o co ci chodzi? Jeśli masz coś do tego, żeby jej nie było, to masz problem również do mnie, bo ja chcę żeby była! ''Stanęła po stronie Selene, mając nadzieję, że zbliża się coraz bliżej swojej bazy, którą bardzo chce zaliczyć. '''Maggie: '''Musisz ją tylko poznać, ona naprawdę jest fajna. Nie możesz się od niej od tak odcinać i dystansować. Nie bądź zawistną kobietą! '''Levianne: '''Nooo....może masz rację... '''Levianne(Pz): '''Pfff...Taa, i co jeszcze? ''Sadie zdziwiła się, że Maggie ją olewa. Rozbolała ją głowa. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Ta Maggie... albo raczej ten Maggin to strasznie dziwny typek. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego! Trochę przeraża mnie ta okolica, ale póki jestem z Katie nic mi nie grozi. Maggie odwróciła się do Sadie. W sumie... nie była aż taka zła. Miała krągłe kształy, jest się do czego przytulić. Maggie: 'Sadie! Kochana! Chodź na chwilkę! <3 ''Właściwie to sama przyszła. 'Maggie: '''Słuchaj, nie mogę się doczekać tej imprezy <3. W ogóle to masz fajne spodenki, no i bluzkę... A jakiego koloru masz bieliznę? Wiesz, trzeba nosić dopasowaną do koloru ubrania, jeśli chcesz się komuś podobać. c; '''Maggie '(pokój zwierzeń): Dla mnie może chodzić nawet na golasa... I tak bym ją brała. c; Sadie gdzieś poszła, a Levianne zrobiło się nudno. Zauważyła czarnoskórą wariatkę wymachującą strzykawką siedząca na drzewie, więc do niej podeszła. Czyżby kolejna osoba do sojuszu Levianne? '''Levianne: Hej, jestem Levianne, a ty? Sadie trochę zaskoczyło pytanie Maggie, ale nie zauważyła w nim nic dziwnego. Sadie: Mam różową bieliznę! A po co ci to wiedzieć? Hehe. Sadie zaczęła skakać po łące i zbierać kwiatki. Oczom Maggie ukazała się piękna bogini przyrody. Sadie spojrzała na nadchodzącą tęczę i uśmiechnęła się do Maggie. Maggie: 'A wiesz, że kolor różowy to kolor piękna, urodzaju? Każdy kto ma go na sobie to po prostu seksbomba! :3 ''Maggie zachichotała. 'Maggie: '''Dasz mi jednego kwiatka? Bardzo bym chciała, a przecież jesteś taka super. <3 ''Sadie również zachichotała, ale w przeciwieństwie do Maggie nie zalotnie, tylko normalnie - przyjacielsko. Dała jej jednego kwiatka, specjalnie różowego, skoro Maggie tak lubiła ten kolor. 'Sadie: '''Serio tak myślisz? To miłe, dziękuję! Lubię kolor różowy. Katie też lubi! ''Sadie wskazała na przyjaciółkę siedzącą samotnie. '''Sadie: Ojeej, zaraz muszę do niej wracać. Nigdy się nie rozstajemy! Sadie zaczęła opowiadać o Katie. Czy Maggie znienawidzi Katie i rozpocznie się krwawa jadka o Sadie? Tego dowiecie się tylko oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zamknięty Terror. Zostańcie z nami! ... Ekran się ściemnia... ... Ekran znowu się pojawia. Nagle z autobusu wyszła Zoey z małą walizką. Zoey: 'Nie sądziłam, że aż tak tutaj będzie huczno. ''Odsapnęła. 'Zoey: '''Hmmm... może podejdę bliżej? ''Podeszła do Maggie. 'Zoey: '''Cześć, jestem Zoey, miło mi Cię poznać. ''Tymczasem Andrew GDZIEŚTAM spacerował. '''Andrew: '''Nie mogę się powstrzymać... ''Wyciągnął z plecaka radio, włączył je wyciągnął również płytę. I odpalił Bangarang skrillexa. '' '''Andrew(Pokój zwierzeń): ''Czemu ja nie dojrzewam psychicznie? '' Sadie spojrzała na Zoey, która zagadała do Maggie. Jako, że koło niej stała, też się przywitała. Sadie: '''Heeejka! Ja jestem Sadie! ''Sadie pomachała dziewczynie. '' '''Sadie: Ojeej, jesteście taacy mili. Nie sądziłam, że znajdę tu tylu przyjaciół. Sadie uściskała Zoey i Maggie (kij z tym, że tą pierwszą znała przez niecałą minutę). Maggie oswobodziła się już z uścisku (przyjmijmy, że Sadie skończyła je ściskać <3) i postanowiła zagadać do nowo przybyłej Zoey. Maggie: 'Noo, witaj, Zoey! Mi też miło ciebie poznać! Jestem Selina! Masz ślicznego kwiatka we włosach ^^. Pasuje ci do resztu ubioru. :3 ''W sumie Zoey bardzo przypadła do gustu Selinie. 'Maggie: '''Jak podróż, kochana? Opowiadaj. :3 '''Zoey: '''No wiesz, bez Mike'a czułam się trochę osamotniona. ''Retrospekcja. Zachowanie Zoey w autobusie: thumb|left 'Zoey: '''Ale teraz będę musiała wytrzymać, bez mojego... ''Wyjęła chusteczkę i otarła łzy. 'Zoey: '''I żebym jeszcze do niego wróciła :'( ''Zaczęła płakać na dobre. Niedaleko obok nich stał Shawn, który dopiero co odszedł od Levci. Podszedł do dziewczyn, ale im nie ufał. '''Shawn: Hej, witajcie. Mimo tego, że się wesoło przywitał zachował czujność. Shawn: A takie małe pytanie... żadna z was nie jest zombie, co nie? Spojrzała ze współczuciem na Zoey. Poklepała ją po ramieniu próbując pocieszyć. Sadie: O reety! Uwierz mi, że dobrze wiem co to rozstanie. Dwa razy rozstałam się z Katie, to taak bolało. Rozumiem cię, ale nie przejmuj się, będzie dobrze. Musisz wygrać, wygraj dla niego! Sadie przytuliła Zoey patrząc tym samym na Shawn'a. Pokręciła tylko głową z lekko zdziwioną i zdezorientowaną miną na wznak, że nie. Maggie: 'Nie płacz, kociaku, jestem pewna, że będziesz się świetnie bawić bez niego. c; '''Maggie: '(pokój zwierzeń) Bo świetnie będziesz się bawiła ze mną w wyru, a nie z tą szmatuchą! <3 'Maggie: '''Zobacz tylko, tylu tu ludzi, zaprzyjaźnisz się z kimś na pewno, np. ze mną <3 Będzie super, obiecuję. <3 ''W międzyczasie Klemcia skończyła nakładać na Majli samoopalacz <3 Teraz wygląda jak rasowa niga <3 'Majli:'Idealnie <3 Spojrzała na otoczenie <3 'Majli:'Wow :O Ile ludzi <3 W sumie to za dużo (please) Nie chce mi się z nimi wszystkimi gadać <3 Poczekam aż ktoś podejdzie <3 Minęło kilka minut <3 Nikt nie podchodził psy panów policjantów (<3) taka propozycja nie podziałała <3 '''Klementyna:'Odmówili Ci? (szok) 'Majli:'Jasne,że nie <3 Po prostu nie miałam z tego żadnych większych korzyści <3 Majli przyponiała sobie o obecności Maggie <3 'Majli:'Wybacz skarbie <3 Zapomniałam o Tobie <3 Powracając do tematu,to twerkowanie jest lajtową sztuką <3 Prawdziwym artem jest twerkowanie na bujającej się kuli <3 I tym się właśnie zajmiemy <3 Przypomnij jak masz na imię? <3 W międzyczasie klemcia nadmuchała kulę i zawiesiła ją na jakimś drzewie <3 'Maggie: '''Jestem Selina, kochana! <3 Nie mogę się już doczekać tej nauki... Też lubię lizać pewne rzeczy, cóż, może niekoniecznie młotki... ''Zaśmiała się uroczo i spojrzała na Majli. 'Maggie: '''W ogóle Klementyna mnie rozbraja <3 Jak ona może na tych krótkich nóżkach... no, popilatać gdzieś... Pewnie nawet nie sięga, do... ''Zasłoniła buzię rękami. 'Maggie: '''No, dobrze moja królowo. Od czego musimy zacząć? Mam się w coś przebrać, co by pasowało do tej nauki? Hihi? <3 ''Odsłoniła trochę dekolt i opuściła szorty. Wskoczyła na kulę do burzenia i zaczęła się bujać. Próbowała twerkować, jakoś jej szło. 'Maggie: '''I co? Może być? c; Sorry, ale troszeczkę... moja pupa mnie przeważa... <3 ''Spadła z kuli :c 'Majli:'Może darujmy sobie lekcje twerkowania (please) Co powiesz na instruktaż lizania młotków <3 Wyciągnęła niewiadomo skąd dwa miniaturowe młotki <3 '''MajlI:(pokój zwierzeń)''Tęsknię za bogactwem ;-; '''Maggie: '''Z tym sobie poradzę, zobacz tylko. c; ''Selina polizała namiętnie młotek, oblizując go. Maggie: '(pokój zwierzeń) Nie będę miała po tym żadnego AIDS, prawda? (please) '''Maggie: '''I co o tym uważasz, skarbie? <3 '''Zoey: '''Sadie... (chlipała) Ja się nie o to martwię, ale o to, że mogę być zgwałcona. :< ''Na trochę się uspokoiła. 'Zoey: '''A jak Mike zobaczy... to między nami koniec. :( ''Nagle zauważyła jakiś naszyjnik, który wyjęła z ziemi. 'Zoey: '''Naszyjnik? Co on tu robi? ''Schowała do walizki. '''Zoey: '''Przynajmniej mu oddam w liście. '''Shawn: Em... cóż, mi proponowano już propozycję seksu, więc nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Ech... więc, może... jak się wogóle (tak, to specjalnie) nazywacie? Sadie spojrzała na Zoey lekko zdziwiona. Sadie: Zgwałcić? A kto chce cię zgwałcić? Sadie się przeraziła. Następnie spojrzała na Shawn'a. Sadie: '''Jestem Sadie. To ty chcesz zgwałcić Zoey? '''Shawn: Nie, zwariowałaś? W sumie, to psychodela na maksa, nawet, jeśli nie ma zombie. Sadie: 'Uff, to dobrze, bo już się bałam. ''Sadie podeszła bliżej Shawn'a i zaczęła mu coś szeptać na ucho. 'Sadie (szeptem): '''Bo wiesz... Zoey się boi, że ktoś ją zgwałci, bidulka... ''Sadie pogłaskała Zoey po głowie. W międzyczasie Levianne CAŁY CZAS czekała na odpowiedź T'Ji, która wyglądała jak naćpana. Nie otrzymała jej, więc podeszła do Shawn'a, aby go lepiej poznać, i dowiedzieć się, czy jest bogaty. 'Levianne: '''To hej, jak masz na imię? <3 ''Katie przez cały czas była jakaś taka nieobecna, zwróciła uwagę na to Sadie cały czas rozmawiała z różnymi osobami, było nieco smutna. thumb|left|324px '''Shawn: Em... no to ja mam na imię Shawn... Levianne: Ja jestem Levi! <3 Zaczęła go obejmować... Levianne: Tak naprawdę jestem Levianne, ale możesz mi mówić Levi! <3 Powiedz, jaki jest Twój stan...konta? Shawn: A dlaczego cię to... Pokazała mu... swoje rozwinięte włosy. Shawn (Pokój zwierzeń): Czyli ona chce mnie poderwać... Świetnie. Ale i tak wolę Jasmine. Shawn: Słuchaj, słyszałem, tę gadkę 1000 razy. Mój stan konta to 18 000$ i MAM DZIEWCZYNĘ. Levianne: ...Ou...To papa! Odeszła od niego zła. Levianne(Pz): Ja pie*dolę, same łajdaki w tym programie... Zmarszczyła brwi. Levianne(Pz): Zerwałam z moim byłym chłopakiem, i zostały mi tylko dwa tysie! Nie mam z czego żyć! Są wyprzedaże, a mnie nawet na pożądne kozaki nie stać, ech...No nic, został jeszcze...Tyrone, ble...Pewnie nie jestjakimś bogaczem, ale cóż, zawsze warto spróbować... Shawn(Pz): Czasem warto jest jednak zaufać intuicji, a nie tylko zmysłom. Levi podeszła do Tyrone'a. Levianne: No heeej, jak masz na imię? <3 Z tyłu autobusu siedział samotnie chłopak, który z naburmuszeniem spoglądał na wszystkich którzy wyszli. William: 'Cóż za nędzna dziecinada... ''Zatarł nosa i pochwycił za swoją walizkę. '''WIlliam: Trzymaj się. Jesteś William Prince i jesteś lepszy od każdego. Kiwnął po czym wyszedł z autobusu i stanął gdzieś na bok. Przysiadł na walizce i z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na mgłę w oddali. Z boku było słychać jakieś dziwne wrzaski i typowe pogaduchy, lecz miał na to... wyrąbane. W międzyczasie, kiedy Levianne zagadywali do Tyrone'a, zauważyła dobrze ubranego młodzieńca wychodzącego z vana. Odepchnęła od siebie rapera i podbiegła do William'a. Levianne: 'Sorry stary! ''Podbiegła do William'a. 'Levianne: '''Hej, jestem Levianne. Możesz mi mówić Levi. A ty jak masz na imię? Parsknął widząc dziewczynę. '''William: '''Niech będzie... ''Postanowił odezwać się do niej. '''William: Jam jest Wiliam z domu Princów! Możesz się zwracać do mnie Wily lub William. A ty kimże jesteś? Odsunął się i stanął z zwiniętymi rękami, obcinając ją dosłownie wzrokiem. '' ''Levianne natomiast zrobiła do niego duże oczy. (please) Levianne(Pz): 'Tak! Wreszcie trafił się ktoś bogaty! Poflirtuję z nim trochę, i skradnę jego forsę, aaaa!! ^^ '''Levianne: '''Noo...Ja jestem Levianne...A chwila, mówiłam to...O jejku, coś nie najlepiej się czuję... ''Udaje omdlenie i spada na William'a. 'William: '''Jakie to... ''Wypuścił ją z objęć i pozwolił by zaliczyła glebę. 'William: '''Bezpretensjonalne żałosne. ''Obrócił wzrokiem. '''WIlliam: Polecam ćwiczyć perswazję albo serio złapać omdlenie. Z takim czymś ta... relacja nie ma racji bytu. Levianne cały czas leżała na chodniku czy coś xD i czekała aż William zrobi jej usta usta. On jestak niewzruszony przyglądał się się jej i poniekąd zastanawiał się czy udaje czy to wrodzone. I czy każda kolejna osoba będzie taka.. co z lekka go załamało iż będzie się musiał użerać. WIlliam: Będziesz tak leżała na szansę by być zadowoloną przez gwałt? Levi natomiast nadal nie reaagowała, bo myślała, że Will.i.am się przełamie. WIlliam: Pff.. Odszedł od niej i siadł na swojej torbie jak gdyby nic. Z zaciekawieniem próbował przejrzeć co kryje się za mgłą. Sadie zauważyła, że Levianne leży nieprzytomna. Była przerażona. Podbiegła do niej i nie wiedziała co robić, kręciła się w kółko. Sadie: Halo! Niech jej ktoś pomoże! W końcu Sadie sama schyliła się do blondynki i zrobiła jej usta-usta. Sadie: Oddychaj! Levianne: 'AAAA! ''Pacnęła ją ręką w policzek, przec co Sadie miała na nim ślad. 'Levianne: '''Zwariowałaś!? ''Sadie nie wiedziała o co Levianne chodzi. Postanowiła się do niej nie odzywać i poszła trochę dalej, do Katie. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Ta Levianne to jakaś psycholka! No dobra, niech sobie umiera, tylko potem niech nie będzie na mnie... Jak taka jest to proszę bardzo. Levianne(Pz): 'Czy ona zwariowała!? To WILLIAM miał mnie pocałować, to znaczy zrobić mi usta usta...No cóż, nie będzie tak łatwo zdobyć jego serce, jak myślałam...Ale mam już plan... ''Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. W międzyczasie z autobusu wyszedł dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Miał na sobie kurtkę wraz z podkoszulkiem, nosił zaś dżinsy i buty wojskowe. Miał przy torbę, którą trzymał w prawej ręcę. Spojrzał na to co się działo przed autobusem i podniósł wymownie brew do góry. 'Piers: '''Co mnie podkusiło aby tutaj przyjeżdżać... ''Westchnął i wyszedł z autobusu. Stanął obok niego, przy kole położył sobie torbę i obserwował. Ciekawiła go wieża, którą jako jedyną było przez tą mgłę widać. Czuł, że raczej nie będzie przyjemnie. Sadie spojrzała na nowego. Podbiegła do niego i przywitała się. 'Sadie: '''Czeeść! Jestem Sadie! ''Zanim można było się obejrzeć już gdzieś zniknęła. Okazało się, że już plotkuje z Katie na temat Piers'a. '''Sadie: Całkiem fajnie wygląda. Selene kątem oka dostrzegła kolejnego chłopaka. Czyżby to kolejny świr z tej pseudo bandy, a może ktoś normalny. Selene: Siemka. Witaj w cyrku. Mruknęła w jego stronę, lekko machając. Ponownie przystanęła obok Marty. Jakoś w jej towarzystwie czuła się nieco pewniej niż przy tych Lewiatanach i Sadie. Piers zerknął na Selene. Wyglądało na to, że jest to prawdopodobnie ktoś normalny. Piers: 'Miło mi również. ''Powiedział ironicznie w stronę gotki. Marta zirytowała się. 'Marta: '''Tak, tak, szalenie nam nie miło. Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to nie ograniczajmy się do poziomu tych wariatów! ''Wkurzyna podeszła znowu do wejścia i złapała za jej wielkie walizki. W końcu ustąpiło i udało jej się je wyjąć. 'Marta: '''A tak w ogóle, co tacy jak wy robią w takim śmietniku? ''Katie dopiero połapała się, że ma na sobie pełno majonezu, obróciła się i ściągneła ze siebie wszystkie ciuchy przez co była goła, ubrała na siebie zielone ciuchy, które miała w walizce. thumb|left|96px Podeszła do Sadie. '''Katie: I gdzie są twoi przyjaciele? Co? -,- Sadie zaskoczyła się pytaniem Katie. Sadie: Jacy przyjaciele? Przecież ty jesteś moją największą, najukochańszą przyjaciółką. <3 Sadie próbowała przytulić Katie. Sadie: O co ci chodzi? Uważasz, że nie mogę się przyjaźnić z nikim innym, tylko z tobą? Sadie przybrała dość zdenerwowaną minę i pretensjonalny ton głosu. Marta spojrzała na nie. Marta: 'Phi, klasyczny wygląd dwójki frajerskich pseudo-bliźniaczek. Jakie to żenujące... ''Oparła się o autobus z irytacją. Katie ze zdenerwowaną miną popatrzyła na Sadie. '''Katie: Zdaję mi się, że w ogóle nie poświęcasz mi czasu -,- Myślałam, że jesteśmy NPNZ i nic nas nigdy nie rozłączy! ;( Zaczęła jej spływać łza po policzku. Sadie też zbierało się łzy, ale się opanowała by pokazać, że jest twarda i Katie wcale nie ma racji. Sadie: 'Ja poświęcam ci dużo czasu, ale twoja zazdrość jest... zazdrosna! Musisz zrozumieć, że oprócz ciebie mam też innych przyjaciół, na przykład Maggie i Zoey. Mogłaś sama do nas podejść, a nie zawsze trzeba ciągnąć cię za rękę! ''Levianne zauważyła, że dziewczyny się kłócą, więc chciała im pómoc. Wprawdzie nie zależało jej bardzo na ich przyjaźni, ale pomyślała że uznają to za dobry gest, szczególnie, jak Levianne ochrzaniła Sadie kiedy ją pocałowała. 'Levianne: '''Dziewczyny, co się stało? ''Selene również chcąc nie chcąc była świadkiem scenki między Katie a Sadie. Przewróciła oczyma i zerknęła w stronę Marty i Piersa. '''Selene: Żenujące. Aczkolwiek myślę, że ciągłe marudzenie też nie zaprowadzi nas daleko. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie dam się doprowadzić do jakiegoś depresyjnego stanu przez to zoo. Mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Selene: Trzeba okazać wyższość intelektualną. No nie? Piers uśmiechnął się pod nosem. ''- Te zoo i wyższość intelektualna? Czy oni w ogóle mają własny rozum? - ''Pomyślał sobie. Piers: 'Patrząc na tą błazenadę, zastanawiam się czy jest określenie poziomu, na którym można ich ukwalifikować... ''Mruknął. Dokładnie, chodziło mu o poziom 0. Zerknął znowu na wieżę, którą chyba tylko on zauważył... 'Piers: '''Też zauważyłyście coś niepokojącego w tej wieży? ''Rzekł w stronę Marty i Selene. Sadie spojrzała na Levianne. '''Sadie: Nic takiego, po prostu moja "przyjaciółka" jest zazdrosna i jak zawsze ja jestem winna. Jak zgubiłyśmy się przez nią w lesie i o mało co nie zginęłyśmy to też byłam winna! Sadie zaczęła płakać i pobiegła gdzieś. Selene zerknęła zaciekawiona w stronę chłopaka. Przyjrzała się dość osobliwej wieży i wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Selene: 'Bo ja wiem...wieża jak wieża. O ile jakiś Arab nie planuje w nią wlecieć samolotem, to mogę czuć się bezpiecznie. ''Puściła oczko i wróciła do pisania czegoś w notatniku.Levianne chciała jakoś zadziałać, widząc odbiegająca Sadie. 'Levianne: '''Szybko, biegnijmy za nią! ''Wzięła Katie za rękę i razem z nią zaczęła biec za Sadie. Andrew przestał w kóło słuchać Bangarang, poszedł tam gdzie Sadie płakała tak z ciekawości. '''Andrew: Yyy, co się stało? Piers przypomniał sobie po słowach "O ile jakiś arab nie planuje w nią wlecieć" pewną sytuację w której brał udział... Piers: 'Takich też się spotykało... ''Zerknął na Selene, która coś notowała. Oczywiście nie zaglądał jej w papier. Usiadł sobie na swojej torbie. Kątem oka jednak zerkał na Selene. Wydawała się najnormalniesza...i przy okazji sympatyczna. '''Selene: Tak czy siak. Ciekawi mnie czy to już cała ekipa. Mruknęła po chwili nieco zamyślona. Dopisała kilka słów i przewróciła kartkę w notatniku. Oparła się o autobus, w miejscu niedaleko Piersa. Selene: Osobiście sądzę, że limit kretynów w show został już przekroczony. Zerknęła na biegającą Levi i Katie. Selene: Aż zanadto... Nagle zza pleców pojawiła się zaciemniona postać. W rzeczywistości był to Tyrone. Tyrone: Kogo nazywasz kretynem ? Wydawało się, że powiedział to, jakby coś miał zamiar zrobić. Trzymał w ręku coś metalowego, przypominającego nóż. Gdy światło padło na niego, okazało się, że to metalowa kabura od noża, o którą się potknął. A zdanie, które padło było tylko omamem. (please) Tyrone: Diablestwo, prawie skręciłem nogę. Wrócił do swojego mp3, którego słuchał i odszedł. xD Tymczasem do Selene i Piersa podszedł Shawn. Shawn: Witajcie... mam nadzieję, że znajdę w końcu normalnych, niezzombifikowanych ludzi... jestem Shawn... Piers zerknął na Shawna. Piers: 'Koleś, przecież zombie nie istnieją... ''Spojrzał na Selene. 'Piers: '''I to chyba nie koniec... ''Przysunął się do dziewczyny bliżej. 'Piers: '''A tak w ogóle, Piers Nivans. ''Wyciągnął rękę do gotki. S''ama uścisnęła lekko jego dłoń. Uprzednio, kiedy Tyron wyłonił się niemalże zza jej pleców nieco się skuliła by chronić swój notatnik. Kiedy odszedł mogła już w spokoju dumnie się wyprostować.'' '''Selene: Selene Groom. Miło mi. Rzuciła bez ironii. Również spojrzała w stronę Shawna. Selene: 'Zombiaki? Na istoty bez mózgu patrzyłabym raczej w odwrotnym kierunku. O''dparła wskazując grupkę osób za nimi. Kapnęła się też, ża cały czas trzymała dłoń Piersa. '''Selene: '''Ups...sory... '''Shawn: No, to może ja was zostawię... I poszedł. Piers zerknął i faktycznie, jednak bez większej "ekscytacji" mruknął. Piers: 'Nie ma problemu. ''Selene jednak nadal trzymała jego rękę. Chłopak nie chcąc być niemiłym, postanowił poczekać aż dziewczyna sama puści jego rękę. A może jej tak było przyjemnie? W końcu przed chwilą, mimo iż nie chciała tego ukazać, lekko się przestraszyła. ''Selene: Dziwak jakiś...'' Mruknęła podsumowując pana Shawna. Puściła rękę Piersa. Obie dłonie splotła i ukryła za plecami. Czuła się nieco zakłopotana. 'William: '''W końcu! ''Z lekka uradował go jak w końcu zebrano dziewczynę z jedo widoku. 'WIlliam: '''Przynajmniej nieco przestrzeni się zrobiło. ''Przysunął się nieco dalej z rzeczami, acz wciaż nie korciło go by zadawać się z resztą chłopstwa.. czy jakkolwiek to delikatnie ując. Selene momentalnie zerknęła na chłopaka. ''Selene: Książę się znalazł... ''Mruknęła cicho do siebie. Sadie usłyszała, że ktoś tam (Andrew) coś do niej mówi. Siedziała skulona i zerknęła na niego. '''Sadie: Nic takiego. Wszystko fajnie. Sadie wyciągnęła chusteczkę i wysmarkała się w nią tak, że można było ją usłyszeć na drugim końcu miasta. WIlliam: 'Przeżyję tutaj chyba tylko roczarowanie... choć na razie rozczarowuje mnie fakt, że sam zgodziłem się wziać w tym udział... ''Marudził jeszcze dłuższą chwilę w myślach. Wciąż jednak najbardziej interesującym obiektem była zasłona dymna oplatająca miasto. Maggie, wciąż jako Selina, trochę się zdenerwowała bo spadła dupą z tego drzewa, i nikt się nie spytal, czy dla niego pojęczy. Podeszła z powrotem do Selene. 'Sel... Maggie: '''Jak tam Selene? Poznałaś kogoś nowego? ^^ ''Spytała, by nawiązać jakiś kontakt.'' Selene zerknęła na Selinę (Maggie) pokręciła przecząco głową.'' 'Selene: '''Parę osób. Ale wystarczająco na chwilę obecną. ''Odparła siadając na swojej walizce. Sadie tym czasem rzuciła obsmarkaną chusteczkę do tyłu. Okazało się, że jej smarki poleciały prosto na twarz najwredniejszej dziewczyny tutaj, czyli Marty. Sadie nawet tego nie zauważyła. Nadal siedziała rozpaczona tym bardziej, że nikt nie chciał jej pocieszyć. Maggie usiadła na ziemii, obok Selene. 'Maggie: '''W sumie, Selene, ta okolica nie wydaje ci się... dziwna? :3 ''Rozejrzała się. 'Maggie: '''Jest tu taka... duszna, trzymająca w napięciu atmosfera... ''Zaśmiała się. '''Maggie: '''Nie no, żartuję sobie. <3 Gdzie tam, zuo i te sprawy... Beth przecież tu nie uczestniczy, co? :3 A podobno miała... '''Selene: A kim w ogóle jest Beth? Zerknęła zaciekawiona na Maggie. '' '''Selene:' A atmosfera? Mnie się tu całkiem podoba. Odparła z uśmiechem przecięgając się. Maggie: 'Nie oglądałaś nigdy Totalnej Porażki? D: ''Wzdrygnęła się. 'Maggie: '''Beth to najpodlejsza, najokrutniejsza, najniesmaczniejsza i najbrzydsza istota na świecie... Poza tym, to nimfomanka. I sadystka, masochistka. Nie chciałabyś jej spotkać. ''Załozyła ręce. '''Selene: Tak samo nie chciałam spotkać takich przypadków jak niektóre tutaj... Selina miała wrażenie, że to o niej (please). Maggie: 'Oooh, serio? Kto według ciebie tak się zachowuje? :3 ''Miała w pogotowiu gaz usypiający w kieszeni. Wracając w przeszłość, Marta bo oberwaniu smarkami Sadie ostro się wkurzyła. 'Marta: '''Jak śmiałaś ty głupia grubasko?!? ''Rzuciła smarkami z powrotem w Sadie. 'Marta: '''Nie dość że palant i beksa, to jeszcze ma czelność brudzić ludzi mądrzejszych! ''Wyjęła z kieszeni chusteczkę Made in Poland i wyczyściła nią ślad bo smarkach. 'Marta: '''Nie dziwię się jak ta twoja przyjaciółeczka kiedyś zrobi z ciebie pośmiewisko, po sobie na to zasłogujesz! ''I rzuciła w nią jej własną chustczką oburzona. Maggie szukała sobie kogoś, z kim w końcu umówi się na randkę. Miala wrażenie, że wszyscy ją olewali. 'Maggie: '''Eeech... Jakie tu nudy... ''Prychnęła, poprawiając stanik. Urwało jej się nagle ramiączko, ale tego nie zauważyla. ;u; 'Shawn: '''Ech, zero fajnych, miłych osób... nikogo chyba tu fajnego nie ma ;-; przynajmniej nikomu nie muszę ufać. ''I tak chodząc sobie, przez przypadek wpadł na Maggie. 'Maggie: '''Ku**a... ''Poprawiała sobie to ramiączko, ale nagle rozerwalo jej się kolejne. 'Maggie: '''Najwyżej będę świecić... przykładem. *-* ''Zwróciła uwagę na Shawna. '''Maggie: Siemka! Co się tak na mnie czaisz? Z autobusu wysiadła mała i krucha dziewczyna z wesołym uśmiechem. Omiotła wszystkim swoim przytulnym charakterkiem. Jurgita: Heeejka! :) Spojrzała po wszystkich. Jurgita: Nazywam się, Jurgita. :) Shawn: Hej, wybacz, nie chciałem na cb wpaść... Dyskretnie ją obejrzał. Wyglądała spoko. Shawn: Jestem Shawn, a ty na pewno Maggie. Lekko się uśmiechnął. Tymczasem Vivian próbowała ogarnąć co się działo. Vivian: Lol? Czy coś przegapiłam? O_o Vivian podeszła do Maggie. Vivian: Czy coś przegapiłam? Yolo? Maggie właśnie wypadły cycki na wierzch, ale nie zauważyła tego. Maggie: 'Nie? Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś słonko, jestem Selina! ''Obejrzała się do Vivi. 'Maggie: '''Oj, Vivi... NIC się nie dzialo. ;-; Zero życia w tym programie... Nikt się mną nie zainteresował... ._. ''Wstała i założyła ramiona, dalej z cyckami na wierzchu. Jurgita spojrzała na wszystkich ze swoim słodkiem uśmiechem usiadła na swoich walizkach, obserwowała okolicę w ciszy. '''Jurgita: *cicho pogwizduje* Levianne uważnie przyglądała się uważnie Jurgicie. Wiedziała, że coś z nią jest nie tak. Levianne(Pz): '''Nie wiem co, ale coś mi się w tej dziewczynie nie podoba... '''Shawn: Ee... Selina, coś ci chyba wyleciało ze stanika... Shawn (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie no, fajnie, ale potem się na mnie wkurzy jak tego jej nie powiem. Shawn: Dokładnie biust :D Maggie spojrzała się na swój biust. Maggie: 'No i gdzie się lampisz??? -.- Nie wstydzę się swojego ciała... Ale fakt, może lepiej to schować. Takie sprawy pokażę komuś, jak się bliżej poznamy. ^^ ''Jakoś zawiązała bluzkę, i bylo w porządku. 'Maggie: '''Boooożeee, ile jeszcze mam czekać? Już pewnie i tak nie wyjdzie żadna apetyczna... osoba.... ''Nagle z autobusu wyszedł Duncan słuchający muzyki rockowej. 'Duncan: '''Oh rany, tutaj? ''Wyciszył radio. 'Duncan: 'Ło, co to za ponure miejsce? Zauważył koogoś piersi. 'Duncan: '(rzyg)... Nagle się otrząsnął. '(PZ) Duncan: '''Rany, na dobry początek dnia ktoś musi się obnażać w programie... -.- Co za ludzie. ;-; ''Tymczasem Vivian próbowała zrozumieć co się dzieje. '''Vivian: Lol... Maggs! Przyjechał ktoś nowy! :O Jurgita przyglądała się wszystkim i spojrzała na Levianne. Zamachała do niej wesoło rękami. Levianne jej odmachnęła (please), ale z dystansu, bo się jej trochę bała... Maggie: 'Jestem Selina... Czy wy nie umiecie zapamiętać czyjegoś imienia? ._. Kto przyszedł..? ''Obczaiła Duncana. 'Maggie: '''Mówiłam, że nikt apetyczny z autobusu już i tak nie wyjdzie. ''Jurgita z uśmiechem zeskoczyła z walizek i podbiegła radosnym krokiem do Levianne. '''Jurgita: Siemka! Jak leci? :) Spojrzała na dziewczynę. '' '''Levianne: '''No...dobrze.. ''Odsunęła się od niej o krok. Nagle światło na samej górze wierzy zapaliło się, na gigantycznym podeście stanęła sama prowadząca, Claire, wzięła do ręki miecz a następnie ostrzem wbiła go w podest i nie puszczając zaczęła przemawiać. Claire: 'Witajcie moi drodzy! Jestem Claire Zachariah! Ninejszym chcę wam pogratulować dostania się do mojego eksperymentu zwanego "Zamknięty Terror". Musicie wiedzieć że będzie to uczta dla oka dla milionów osób.. Ale to wymaga poświęceń.. ''Nacisnęła guzik przypięty do paska. Z kilku okien wysypały się wprost na uczestników karty z zasadami. '''Claire: Karty zawierają najważniejsze prawa oraz zasady wasze podczas pobytu na moim terenie! Oprócz tego, przypomnę wam 2 zapisane bardzo dużym drukiem! 1. Nie zabijać! 2. Nie opuszczać miasta oraz dzielnic na których się znajdujecie! Raczej zapoznać się z resztą dla swojego dobra. Światło zgasło a dziewczyna gdzieś przepadła. Maggie przeczytała nagłówek i nudzona wyrzuciła za siebie. Maggie: 'I don't want go to school, I just want to break the rules! <3 ''Zaczęła udawać, że tańczy, ale się ogarnęła. 'Maggie: '''No błaaaagaaam... Przecież kto by tu kogo mógł zabić? c; No, może poza tą słodką dziewczynką z horrorów... ''Pokazała na Jurgitę. 'Maggie: '''A tak na serio, to nikt od łóżkowych tortur albo czego innego nie umarł! W sumie, to ma być coś w stylu obozu, więc takie rzeczy się zdarzają c;. Nie bójcie się. :3 ''Selene pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. '''Selene: '''Spoko, luz. Zasady przyjęte... '''Selene (PZ): Chętnie zobaczę jak popełniają samobójstwa. Tego zasady nie zabraniają póki co, nie? Zaśmiała się. Sadie nadal była zła na Katie i siedziała przed autobusem oparta o niego. Sadie: Taka z niej przyjaciółka? To zobaczymy... Tylko że nie pamięta co dla niej zrobiłam! Kto pomagał jej dojechać do celu, gdy nie wiedziała gdzie jechać? Kto pomógł jej wyjść z lasu jak się zgubiła? Kto... Nagle ktoś jej zakrył usta jakimś jedzeniem. Jurgita spojrzała a w sumie wysłuchała komunikat z wesołym uśmiechem przyjeła to do wiadomości. Podeszła bliżej do Levianne jeszcze. Jurgita: Boisz się mnie? :( Spojrzala na nią smutna roniąc łezkę. '' '''Jurgita(PZ):' Zasada pierwsza!? Kto to wymyślał!? Ja pier*olę! Przybyłam tu by wszystkich zabić... -''mruknęła wściekła, wyciągnęła swój wielki tasak, który trzymała tradycyjnie pod koszulką ofc. był niewidoczny.'' - Moja miłość. <3 Die, drugs and rock'n'roll. - mruknęła zdejmując swoją koszulkę, pod nią były ukryte jeszcze tasak oraz mini-nóż. - Czas na smak krwi... -'' rzuciła z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, delikatnie rozcinając kawałek swojego swojego ramienia niewidocznego pod ubraniem, rozkoszując się smakiem krwi. Po chwili się ubrała i uśmiechnęła słodko'' - Tak więc...do dzieła! Levianne: 'Noo...spadaj ode mnie idioto! -.-* ''Próbowała ucieknąć od Jurgity, a tymczasem Katie próbowała znaleźć Sadie, chciała ją przeprosić. 'Katie: '''Sadie!!! Gdzie jesteś?? ''Zaczęła się strasznie głośno drzeć w nadzieji, że Sadie się odezwie. Maggie obczajała co się dzieje. 'Maggie: '''No cóż... ''Zaczęła kręcić dupą. 'Maggie: '''Bum, klap, send in aj hart, big goł sand end na-na-na-na. Bum, klap, mejkin it gud, kaman tu mi! Kaman tu mi nał! ''Zaczęła się rozpychać. Selene zerknęła na Maggie. '''Selene: Laska, ogarnij się nim komuś którąś z kończyń przypieprzysz... Mruknęła, ponownie zapisując coś w notatniku. Sadie usłyszała Katie. '' '''Sadie:' Katie, o rajku, tak się cieszę, że cię słyszę!!! A już się bałam, że coś ci się stało. Sadie podbiegła do Katie i zaczęła ją ściskać. '' '''Sadie:' Przepraszam! Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Jurgita przyjrzała się Sadie. Pokiwała z uśmiechem do dziewczyny. W rzeczywistości w jej głowie była taka myśl "I tak Cię suko wypatroszę i powiesze nad kominkiem". Jurgita: Ale nudno... Westchnęła smutna. '' ''Levianne podeszła znowu do K&S. (please) Levianne: 'I co tam dziewczyny, pododziłyście się? ^^ ''Katie wpierw popatrzyła na Sadie. 'Katie: '''Nie Sadie, to ja przepraszam!! Obiecaj, że już nigdy nie pokłócimy się o takie głupstwo!! ''Zaczęła się do niej przutulać, a następnie popatrzyła się na Lewiatana. 'Katie: '''Huh.. Czy my się znamy? :o '''Maggie: '''Przepraszam Selene, po prostu mi się nudzi... Taniec to jedyne co mi pozostało. ''Roglądała się za jakąś rurą, ale była za gęsta mgła. 'Maggie: '''Em... Mogę na tobie zatańczyć? o.O ''Zaśmiała się potem. 'Maggie: 'Żartuję. xD Ale jakbyś chciała, to mogę zatańczyć, dla mnie to nie problem. <3 Selene spojrzała na Maggie zza notatnika. '''Selene: Sory Seline, ale nie... Mruknęła krótko. Sadie bardzo się ucieszyła, że Katie jej wybaczyła. Sadie: 'Co? Ojejku, no pewnie, że nigdy się nie pokłócimy! Przenigdy! To była nasza pierwsza i ostatnia kłótnia. ''W rzeczywistości nie była to pierwsza, a milionowa kłótnia dziewczyn. 'Levianne: '''Ja jestem Levianne, przecież chyba każdy to wie!? ... '''Levianne: '''Aa, zaraz, dla kanadyjskiej policji jestem Doris Smith, dla amerykańskiej Barbara Olsen, a dla francuskiej Alan Kupacki. (please) ''Piers tymczasem zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami które wypowiedziała Claire. 'Piers: '''Czyżby to o czym myślę? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać i wpatrywać w wieże. Andrew pomyślał że pora zawrzeć nowe znajomości, podszedł do Shawna. '' '''Andrew: ' Yyy, witaj, jestem Andrew... A ty jesteś bodajże Shawn? Widziałem jak skakałeś po drzewach w TD:PI, nieźle Ci tam poszło. 'Andrew: ' Yyy, witaj, jestem Andrew... A ty jesteś pewnie Shawn? Widziałem jak skakał eś po drzewach w TD:PI, nieźle Ci tam poszło. No i pojawiła się lekko spóźniona, oczywiście Nicky Minaż. <3 Fak, to nie Nicky Minaż tylko Nicky Tuckova. <3 (please) '''Nicky: Heeloo! <3 Nicky wychodzi z czegoś tam, bo nie chce mi się czytać całego odcinka. Wychodzi oczywiście z ogromnym transparentem z napisem: "Szukam Miłosza z Warszawy! Where are you, słidi?" Nicky: Miłoszu, chodź tutaj. <3 Nicky wymaCHUJE transparentem. Cóż za ironia, nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. ;u; Nicky: Hej! Miłosz? ;u; Z policzka Nicky spływają pierwsze łzy. Po chwili przewraca się i niszczy sobie paznokieć. W sumie zniszczyła sobie też parę innych rzeczy. Nicky: Fuu! Co za Polska! Nicky PZ: Jeej. <3 Od momentu mojego debiutu w TV postanowiłam nauczyć się polskiego. <3 Teraz wszystkie divki się za mną oglądają. <3 Oczywiście polskiego uczyła mnie Patty, która brała udział gdzieś tam w TDH. <3 Paskudne show, paskudni prowadzący. ;u; Na pewno przez to Patty przegrała, zajęła 2 miejsce. OGARNIACIE?! Nawet mój Miłosz dałby jej 1 miejsce. ;u; Chociaż ja też brałam udział w takim czymś. <3 Śpiewałam swoją piosenkę, byłam genialna, prawda, kochanie? <3'' Cisza.'' Nicky zrobiła kulkę z transparentu i rzuciła gdzieś o jakiegoś uczestnika. Nicky: Ludku, gdie me Milosz? Gdzie mój ricz boj? Ha! Najpierw joga. <3 Usiadła na ziemi. '' '''Nicky:' Aj low naczur. <3 Zamknęła oczy. Nicky: Mrrr... Za chwilę otworzę oczy i ujrzę Miłosza. <3 Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła... Selene. <3 (please) Nicky: Fuu. :< Chociaż, jeśli jest ricz, a nie picz.. Eh, no nic. <3 Joguje dalej, czy jakoś tak. Tymczasem Shawn odszedł od reszty czując się nieswojo. Przyjrzał się zasadom i zaczął rozmyślać nad zasadami. Shawn: Hmm... porażka jak porażka. Chociaż, to trochę... podejrzane. Jako jeden z ostatnich, a właściwie przedostatni wyszedł z autobusu Bob. Poruszał się bardzo powoli, rozglądając się ostrożnie. Postanowił, że nie będzie się do nikogo odzywał, przynajmniej póki co. Stanął kawałek dalej od reszty, nerwowo skubiąc paznokcie. Andrew spodziewał się że Shawn go zignoruje, podszedł więc do Piersa. '' '''Andrew: ' Yyy, witaj jestem Andrew a ty chyba Piers? Mam nadzieję że znajdę tu kogoś normalnego ... Bo jak tak patrzę na resztę to tu są dwie homoseksualistki, Levi the evil, i hipsterka poziomu n'tego... Chociaż ja tylko próbuję być normalnym. Z mgły wyłoniła się Nastasia. Nastasia: To już wszyscy? Zaczęła liczyć wszystkich po kolei. Nastasia: Chyba jednej osoby brakuje... pewnie za bardzo się zestrachała, gdy zauważyła klimat sezonu... Jej strata! Przynajmniej teraz jest idealna liczba zawodników! Nastasia zaklaskała i wszyscy posłusznie się zebrali przed nią. Nastasia: A więc, zanim dobierzemy was do drużyn, to zaczniemy pierwsze zadanie w sezonie! Wszyscy klaskali, bo któż nie kocha zadań? ^^ Nastasia: No to tak. Zadaniem jest ta oto wieża przed wami! Wskazała na bardzo wysoką wieżę, którą już wcześniej było widać. Nastasia: Tak... Ta wieża posiada dokładnie 34 piętra, ale kto by na to zwracał uwagę... I tak macie dostęp do tylko 6 pięter. Gdzieś pośród tych sześciu pięter znajdują się klucze do waszych domków, ponieważ nasza kochana Aisha schowała je gdzieś... nikt nie bardzo wie gdzie. Więc waszym zadaniem jest je po prostu znaleźć! Trójka zwycięzców otworzy oficjalnie drzwi do waszych domków i prawdopodobnie staną się pierwszymi bohaterami... albo celownikami. Nieważne. Nastasia ceremonialnie podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Nastasia: Zadanie właśnie się rozpoczęło! Uczestnicy wbiegli do środka, biegnąc, lub idąc. W ostatnim momencie wyłapała Duncana i Zoey. Nastasia: To wy... Patrząc na wasze wyniki w innych show, mam dla was specjalną nagrodę! ^_^ I gdzieś tam zniknęli. (Wiecie o co chodzi, macie po prostu szukać kluczy w sześciu poniższych nagłówkach, tak oryginalnie. Piszecie cokolwiek, a my się wtrącamy. Najbardziej ciekawe poszukiwania zostaną nagrodzone, ale nie piszcie aż do przesady. Oczywiście to ekipa może dopiero napisać, że ktoś odnalazł klucz, wy nie, aż tak łatwo nie będzie :P) Wieża Recepcja Selene rozpoczęła poszukiwania od recepcji. Dlaczego? Wszak w recepcji znajduje się przecież masa kluczy do pokoi, nie? Weszła do pomieszczenia i pierwsze co, wskoczyła za ladę, za którą zwykli stać różni uśmiechnięci panowie i panie, którzy to obsługują nowoprzybyłych. Zaczęła przeszukiwać szufladki z tyłu lady. Selene: Skoro jesteś ukryty, nie możesz sobie tak po prostu wisieć...chyba... Mruknęła sama do siebie. Levianne również jako pierwsze miejsce do poszukiwania kluczy wzięła recepcję. Weszła po cichu otwierając duże, mosiężne brązowe drzwi. Za ladą zauważyła Selene, co jej się nie spodobało... Levianne(Pz): 'Ech...Chciałam pójsć z którąs z tych wariatek, ale by mnie spowolniały, a w końcu jest to pierwsze wyzwanie, co oznacza, że nagrodą może być zostanie kapitanem drużyny, a przecież nie mogę przepuscić takiej okazji? '''Levianne: '''A co ty tu robisz!? ''Zerknęła wzrokiem żmiji na Selenkę. "Selenka" znudzona spojrzała zza lady na Lewiatankę. '''Selene: Ujmę to krótko weź... Selene (PZ): SPIE!!! Selene: ...daj sobie na wstrzymanie i się odczep. Mam zamiar znaleźć ten klucz i nie wdawać się z Tobą w pogawędki. Mruknęła przeszukując szuflady Coś jej mówiło, że klucz musi się jednak jakoś wyróżniać. Mieć jakiś symbol, kolor czy coś... W końcu dostrzegła, że jedna z szafek jest zamknięta. Wyjęła z kieszeni swój scyzoryk i próbowała otworzyć szafkę. Levianne: 'Ech, a ja nie? ''Zauważyła, że Selene zaczęła grzebać scyzorykiem przy szafcę, więc szybko ją odepchnęła, zabrała scyzoryk, i sama zaczęła szukać klucza. 'Levianne: '''Ups.. ''Selene zaśmiała się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że kretynka nabierze się na totalnie tępy przyrząd. Taki jak ona... 'Selene:'Stać Cię jedynie na kradzież? Jesteś takim pospolitym plebsem. Przewróciła oczyma. Zbyt przewidywalna ta Levi, oj zbyt. Zaczęła czegoś szukać przy wieszakach na których była sterta kluczy do pokoi. Już dobrze wiedziała czego... 'Levianne: '''Ech, dlaczego to nie działa!? ''Spojrzała się na Selene. 'Levianne: '''Ty idiotko, dałaś mi tępy scyzoryk? Już zobaczysz co ja Ci nim zrobię! (please) ''Rzuciła się na Selene z tępym scyzorykiem. W międzyczasie do pokoju wszedł Piers. Stanął w drzwiach i zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili usłyszał jakiś krzyk. Chyba jednak nie był tutaj sam. Podszedł do lady, a tam leżała Levianne na Selene próbując jej wbić scyzoryk w oko. 'Piers: '''Ej, ej! ''Podbiegł do dziewczyn aby je roździelić. Złapał Levianne i odrzucił ją od Selene. Złapał scyzoryk i wywalił do kosza. Podniósł Levianne, złapał ją od tyłu i unieruchomił, aby ta już nic nie mogła zrobić. Szarpała się, jednak Piers był silniejszy. 'Piers: '''Spokojnie... ''Levianne chciała go kopnąć w krocze, jednak od zdążył się odsunąć kawałek. 'Piers: '''Tak zagrywasz? Nieładnie... ''Wbił palec w środek jej pleców, unieruchamiając ją całkowicie. '''Selene: Ugh...dzięki. Co za pieprzona szajbuska... Mruknęła poprawiając się. Zerknęła na Piersa z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Selene: Hej. A gdyby tak ukarać naszą nadpobudliwą napastniczkę? Levianne zaczęła udawać płacz. Levianne: 'Ja nie wiem co ona do mnie ma! Cały czas mnie napastuje, więc przecież musiałam się jakoś obronić! ''Piers spojrzał na dziewczyny. Bardziej przekonywująca była Selene, bo w końcu to Levianne siedziała na niej ze scyzorkiem. 'Piers: '''Ukarać? ''Spojrzał na Selene. '' '''Selene: '''Owszem. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja wolałabym aby nam nie przeszkadzano. ''Zapadła cisza. 'Selene: '...w szukaniu kluczy... Dodała na wszelki wypadek. '' '''Selene:'Widzę, że recepcja ma zaplecze. Można ją jakoś unieruchomić, przeszukać zaplecze, a na koniec tam nieco przytrzymać. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Levi. 'Levianne: '''Chyba Was za przeproszeniem poje*ało!!? ''Próbowała się uwolnić, jednak nic z tego. Piers wzruszył ramionami. 'Piers: '''Jak ci tak zależy, raz mogę złamać swoje zasady... ''Podszedł ze sztywną Levianne do drzwi które prowadziły do zaplecza. 'Selene: '''Nie jakoś wybitnie...po prostu ona mnie już strasznie wkurza. ''Przewróciła oczyma wchodząc na zaplecze. Zaczęła przeglądać zawartość regału, który się tam znajdował. '''Selene: Swoją drogą... Jakie zasady? Spojrzała zaciekawiona na Piersa. Selene: 'Nie chciałabym, by moje prośby były niemalże prawdziwym grzechem w Twoim kodeksie moralnym. '''Levianne: '''Zostawcie mnie! Zaraz stąd pójdę, tylko mnie puśćcie! ''Selene znalazła pistolet na zapleczu, oczywiście nie naładowany ale zawsze to coś dla "zabawy", oczywiście o braku kul wiedziała tylko Selene. Piers spojrzał na broń którą wyciągnęła, po czym znowu na nią. '''Piers: '''Wiesz, tu nie chodzi o grzech. Po prostu mam swoje zasady, ale przecież chyba tutaj każdy by tak postąpił. ''Rzucił obojętnie. '' '''Selene: Nie martw się, rozumiem... Mruknęła zerkając raz jeszcze na swój pistolet. Umiała obchodzić się z bronią. Szkoda, że ta nie posiadała ani sztuki amunicji... Przyda się na potem zdecydowanie. Selene: I tak dzięki, że uwierzyłeś mnie, a nie jej... Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przeszukując kilka kartonów, które znajdowały się na niższych półkach. Levianne: 'Oo nie, tak łatwo tego nie puszczę! ''Wyskoczyła z rąk Piers'a, czy tam skądś xD. 'Levianne: '''Mówiłam, już nie będę wam przeszkadzać! ^^ ''Wzięła klucze, wybiegła i zamknęła ich na zapleczu. 'Levianne(Pz): '''BOŻE! ICH CHYBA KOMPLETNIE PORĄBAŁO!? Chielii mnie zabić!? Dostali za swoje..Teraz wystarczy odnaleźć William'a..i klucz! ''Piers westchnął. 'Piers: '''Marna próba... ''Podszedł do drzwi i butem wykopał je na ścianę. Selene pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. '''Selene: Przynajmniej się jej pozbyliśmy. Możemy zająć się zadaniem. Odparła przeszukując pudła. Piers uczył to samo, chodź nic wartego uwagi nie znajdował. Telefon, maska, rękawiczki? Selene znalazła telefon, tak samo jak Piers. Do obojgu przyszedł sms o treści "Skrytka pod podłogą". Niestety, nie było napisane w jakim miejscu. '' '''Selene: '''Skrytka pod podłogą... ''Tupnęła kilkukrotnie, nasłuchując czy czasem stuknięcia nie są jakieś "puste" co wskazywałoby na umieszczenie skrytki. Selene: Masz jakiś pomysł? Rzuciła w stronę chłopaka. Piers spojrzał na podłogę, jednak nic tam nie dostrzegał. Piers: 'Niezbyt. ''Przeszedł się po pokoju. Po chwili zauważył coś wypuklonego koło drzwi. 'Piers: '''Mam nadzieję że to tutaj. ''Selene zerknęła na miejsce, które wskazał chłopak. Przyklęknęła przy kawałku podłogi i zastukała kilkukrotnie. '''Selene: Czy to byłoby aż tak oczywiste... Szepnęła do siebie. Piers stanął w miejscu gdzie było wypuklenie i zaczął sprawdzać czy nie ma jakiejś klapki którą można by było otworzyć skrytkę. I udało się, była tam skrytka. Znajdowało się tam małe, metalowe pudełeczko na klucz. Oczywiście było zamknięte :P. Jednak coś tam faktycznie było, coś co na prawdę może być kluczem... Wystarczy tylko znaleźć kluczyk, który otworzy pudełeczko <3 Selene z ciekawości przechwyciła pudełeczko, które trzymałe Piers i spojrzała na miejsce, w które należało włożyć klucz. ''Selene: ''Hmm...ten kształt... Zamyśliła się na chwilę udając się z powrotem na recepcję aby poszukać klucza wśród tych, które wisiały na jednej ściance. Selene (PZ): '''Piers to świetny koleś, ale tylko jedno z nas może wygrać... Mam jakieś wyrzuty... Może to on powinien otworzyć pudełko a nie ja? Uh, szlag by to! Dlaczego w ogóle się nim przejmuję...? Selene, ogar! Pośród kluczy jeden był znacznie mniejszy, dokładnie w rozmiarach skrzynki, może ten bedzie pasował... Selene rzecz jasna zauważyła go po pewnym czasie. Przyjrzała się mu, a następnie starała się otworzyć nim pudełeczko. No i się udało. Selene podekscytowana otworzyła je, a znajdował się w środku... '''Klucz '''do jednego z domków! Gratulację, Selene! Dziewczyna może go zabrać i wyjść z wieży. Piers za to może szukać dalej, mimo wszystko został jeszcze jeden <3. Więc Selene go zabrała i wyszła z wieży xD Wcześniej jednak pożegnała się z Piersem i życzyła mu powodzenia. <3 Piers znowu zaczął rozglądać się po recepcji. 'Piers: '''Pomyślmy. Jeżeli Selene znalazła klucz w skrytce, to może... ''Zastanowił się chwilę. 'Piers: '...To może klucz znajduje się w przeciwnym do skrytki miejscu? Może po prostu jest gdzieś na wierzchu a ja go nie zauważyłem? Zaczął przeglądać biurko, na którym leżało pełno pierdół. Jednak do tej pory nie znajdował nic poza magazynami, książkami, ulotkami i kurzem...Po chwili uznał że nie ma tutaj czego szukać i poszedł w stronę windy. Pokój Stażystów Maggie (Selina) wpadła poszukać tutaj, w nadziei, że znajdzie również jakąś seksowną, napaloną stażystkę w bikini z cukierków. Niestety, nie znalazła tu nikogo. Dosłownie ;u; 'Maggie: '''Eeech... No dobra. Trzeba wygrać. W końcu, jeszcze tych wszystkich apetycznych lasek nie poznałam bliżej. ._. ''Weszła pod stół. 'Maggie: '''Hm... Jeszcze nigdy nie robiłam tego pod stołem <3. Trzeba by wypróbować. <3 ''Chciała wstać, ale jebnęła się głową o stół. Wylazła jednak. Zobaczyła nadmuchaną lalkę Barbie. Wpadł jej do głowy szalony pomysł. 'Maggie: '''Chrzanić wyzwanie. <3 Nie robiłam jeszcze tego nigdy z lalką... (please) ''Weszła pod stół z lalką... tymczasem do pomieszczenia wszedł Shawn xDDD Zobaczył co Maggie robiła z lalką. '''Shawn: Ech... brawo... Udając, że nic nie widzi, zaczął przeszukiwać pokój. Maggie odsłoniła na moment obrus. Bawiła się z lalą w doktora, właśnie miała jej dać zastrzyk zabawkową strzykawką z zestawu. Maggie: 'Hm..? Hej! A co ty tu robisz? I dlaczego mnie podlągasz! Właśnie miałam zaszczepić Barbie na gruźlicę! Wiesz co by było, jakby to się wymknęło spod kontroli? Za podląganie mnie masz karniaka. ''Strzeliła mu z liścia, że aż sie popłakał. 'Maggie: '''No, dobra, Barbie, musimy przełożyć wizytę na kiedy indziej. ;_; Chyba muszę znaleźć ten klucz. ''Dostrzegła, że jest taki "odklejony" kawałek tapety na ścianie, za stołem. Wlazła tam tak, że Shawn jej nie zauważył. 'Maggie: '''Muszę to zrobić elegancko... ''Zaczęła ciągnąć z całej siły i się wydzierać na cale gardło. 'Maggie: '''No, ku**a! >.< ''Wzięła jakąś maczetę czy coś, i próbowała wyważyć drzwiczki od sejfu. Po chwili udało jej się otworzyć drzwiczki. Niestety nie było tam żadnego klucza, ale za to znajdowały się tam plastikowe sztabki złota. <3 Shawn oczywiście wszystko słyszał <3 '''Shawn: Eee... Selina, nie chcę być nachalny, ale... słychać cię... Nasłuchując, wpadł do skrawka ściany, gdzie znajdowała się Maggie razem z Barbie. Shawn (pokój zwierzeń): 'To mi się układa w jedną spójną całość... ona... ona ma rozdwojenie jaźni... już wszystko rozumiem... oglądałem o tym horror. Tylko jak ją sprowadzić "na ziemię?"... chwila, mam pomysł! W końcu w każdym występuje trochę okrucieństwa, miłości... ble. I chęci zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę. '''Shawn: '''Selina, chyba mam coś dla ciebie... ''Wyjął szpinak, zapominając, że nie ma przy sobie berła zła, stonogi i sztucznego penisa... 'Maggie: '''OMG będę fejmus <3 ''Zaczęła rzucać sztabkami. 'Maggie: '''Hmm..? Wal się -.- Zjedz sobie ten szpinak, ty... heteryku, jełopie. -.- ''Wnerwiona szukała kluczyka. Na widok Shawna chciało jej się rzygać. 'Maggie: '''I przestań się tak na mnie gapić! >.< ''Chwyciła Barbie pod pachę i szukała między książkami w regale kluczyka. W końcu, w Scooby Doo zawsze tam coś chowano. 'Shawn: '''Taaak, bo tam coś znajdziesz... ''Przewrócił oczami i kopnął w szafę z książkami. Ta się wywróciła prawie na Maggie. Z książek nic nie wyleciało, a jedynie posypał się kurz. '' '''Maggie: '''Brawo, chłopatasiu. Pff... Typowy hetero... Pewnie w tych książkach coś było i teraz jest pod stertą książek! >.< ''Przewróciła biurko, które obróciło się z powrotem na swoją pozycję. 'Maggie: 'Żadnego pożytku z ciebie. Barbie potwierdzi. Maggie zaczęła się rozglądać po kątach. Dosłownie. Znalazła tam jakieś guziczki, wszystkie poprzyciskała. Nagle spadło z sufitu jakieś pudełko. '''Shawn: Ciekawe co w tym może być. Podszedł i je otworzył. Po chwili uderzyła go duża rękawica i odrzuciła go w ścianę, przez co zrobił dziurę. Okazało się, zę znajduje się tam ukryte pomieszczenie. Shawn: 'Ałł... chwila, co to? ''Maggie wyjebała się z beki. <3 'Maggie: '''Hahaha... XD Że się dałeś nabrać, na takie coś. (please) ''Podeszła do tajnego pomieszczenia. W środku był jakiś ołtarzyk z Beth... czy coś. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, moczymordo... Co tu mamy...Hihi, chyba uderzamy w twoje klimaty, mamy to jakiś ołtarzyk. Zaraz tu przyjdą zombie... <3 ''Zaczęła nasluchiwać, oczywiście specjalnie wypięła się tak dupą, że przewróciła Shawna na ołtarzyk. '''Shawn: Co?! Zombie?! Zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nic nie usłyszał. Shawn: Dzięki za info... Wstał, wziął jakiś obraz z Beth... i uderzył mocno Maggie w tył głowy, a ta zemdlała (mam nadzieję, że magicznie o tym zapomnie (please) - Owca) Maggie: 'Ty jeb... ''Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła się z nim tłuc. <3 Na jego nieszczęście, przypaliła mu brwi świeczką. (please) 'Maggie: '''Dziewczyn się nie bije... gentlemanie. Aż się dziwię, że ta Twoja lasia chce z tobą być. Ją pewnie też bijesz. ''Poprawiła ramiączka od stanika. Zaczęła znowu szukać kluczyka. Zaczęła przeszukiwać cały ołtarzyk, wypinając się na Shawna. '''Shawn: Okej, powiem ci Selina, o co chodzi... czy ty nie miałaś kiedykolwiek wrażenia, że jesteś częścią jakiegoś... związku kilku osobowości złączonych w jedną całość? Maggie: 'Hahaha... ^^ Masz jednak poczucie humoru, czyli jesteś na plus. ''Kucnęła tym razem i zaglądała pod stoliczek. '''Maggie: '''Dobra, nie zagaduj mnie teraz... Muszę się skupić na znalezieniu kluczyka... '''Shawn: Ok, w sumie to ja też go poszukam. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Maggie dostrzegła, że w ścianie jest dziurka. Zajrzała przez nią. Było tam widać jakieś inne pomieszczenie. Maggie zamknęła "tajemne pomieszczenie" za Shawnem, że ten nie mógł wejść. Maggie: 'Hm... Może tam znajdę jakieś chętne ostrego seksu dziewice? c: ''Włożyła palec do dziurki... i nie mogła wyjąć. 'Maggie: '''Co za debil robi takie małe dziurki w ścianach??? ;-; ''Maggie próbowała ją wyciągnąć palec, ciągnęła z całej siły, aż wyrwała kawałek ściany. 'Maggie: '''Ups... No, to kobiety w skąpych strojach! Wychodzić i pławić się we wdzięku Seliny! ''Weszła pewna siebie przez dziurę w ścianie. Okazało, się, że Maggie znalazła się w czymś w rodzaju toru przeszkód. Przed nią były topory, kratki z ogniem, wysuwające się miecze oraz basen z piraniami. 'Maggie: '''O, nie. Co ja teraz zrobię? ;-; Muszę wykazać się teraz zręcznością, sprytem, wytrzymałością i odwagą. Będę Aniołkiem Charliego. <3 ''Maggie przeszła obok toru przeszkód na sam koniec pokoju. 'Maggie: '''Boże. To było straszne. Przeżyłam! <3 ''Przed nią znowu były drzwi. Otworzyła je, a tam kolejne drzwi. 'Maggie: '''Serio? ''Otworzyła drzwi, i znowu przed nią kolejne. 'Maggie: '''No co jest? >.< Co za młot projektował ten budynek. Widać, że był hetero. -.- ''Otworzyła kolejne drzwi... A przed nią następne. 'Maggie: '''Jestem za piękna, mam to gdzieś. -.-" ''Maggie odwróciła się... A obok niej były drzwi z tabliczką "Nie otwieraj drzwi obok, bo nie mają końca (please)". 'Maggie: '''Aha, a ja jestem heteroseksualnym belzebubem. ''Otworzyła drzwi... Przed nią było wreszcie jakieś pomieszczenie. Nic tam nie było. Poza wielkim, zwisającym żyrandolem, a na nim zwisało coś małego... 'Maggie: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie to coś czego szukam. Czyli albo kluczyk, albo zaproszenie do klubu VIPowskiego z tancerkami topless. ;u; ''Maggie złapała za to coś i ciągnęła... Aż zwaliła na siebie żyrandol. Ale miała wciąż w ręce to co ciągnęła. 'Maggie: '''Boooożeee. ;-; Normalnie jakby facet próbował mnie zgwałcić. ;-; ''Podniosła się i otrzepała. To małe coś było zawinięte w papierek. Zaczęła to odwijać z papierka... Ale nagle spadła na nią Beth z dziury po żyrandolu! Beth zabrała jej to coś... 'Beth: '''Hejka! <3 '''Maggie: '''Ej! To moje! >:c '''Beth: '''To było twoje, teraz jest moje. :* '''Maggie: '''Zaraz... Beth!? '''Beth: '''Tak, to ja. <3 W ogóle to miałam tu wystąpić, ale mój fan, który mnie zgłosił, wycofał się i postanowił zgłosić tą zdzirę z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki... Nie wiem nawet jak ma na imię, bo jest taka "fe". >:( '''Maggie: '''Okej. A oddasz mi to? ^^ '''Beth: '''Nie! ^^ '''Maggie: '''Ale ty jesteś paskudna... ;_; '''Beth: '''Co? NIE! ;-; '''Maggie: '''Tak! ;-; '''Beth: '''Nie! ;-; '''Maggie: '''Tak! ;-; '''Beth: '''Nie! ;-; '''Maggie: '''Tak! ;-; '''Beth: '''Nie! ;-; '''Maggie: '''Tak! ;-; '''Beth: '''Nie! ;-; '''Maggie: '''Oddasz mi to? <3 '''Beth: '''Tak. <3 ''Beth oddała Maggie to coś. Zaczęła to odwijać z papierka.. 'Maggie: '''W sumie jesteś w porzo. <3 '''Beth: '''Dzięki. Ty też jesteś seksi! <3 '''Maggie: '''Chcesz być moim zwierzątkiem w czasie trwania programu? :3 '''Beth: '''PEWNIE! <3 ''Uściskała Maggie. Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła się drapać za uchem jak pies. 'Beth: '''No odpakuj już do zdzierstwo! '''Maggie: '''Próbuję. ;-; ''Odwijała z papierka... i odwijała... a tam była figureczka Beth <3 Tymczasem Shawn nadal szukał klucza. Spostrzegł, że dziura w ścianie znikła... ale to olał i szukał dalej. <3 Za to u Maggie Beth chciała zabrać dziewczynie statuetkę, więc chwyciła ją swoją buzią i szarpała. Maggie nie poddawała się, ale Bethi swoimi ząbkami oderwała statuetce głowę, po czym wypluła ją gdzieś w kąt. 'Maggie: '... W dupie mam ten interes. (please) Rzuciła żyrandolem o ścianę, że aż zrobiła w niej dziurę. 'Beth: '''OMG figurka z moją podobizną. <3 '''Maggie: '''Może mi zaliczą to zamiast klucza. ;u; '''Beth: '''Porąbało cię dziewczynko. <3 '''Maggie: '''Wieeem... No, ale nic innego nam nie pozostaje. ._. ''Beth tymczasem zaczęła robić jakiś podkop. 'Maggie: '''Szekaszaku, co znowu wymyśliłaś? c: '''Beth: '''Czuję zapach majteczek. *-* '''Maggie: '''Pomogę ci kopać. *-* ''Maggie pomogła kopać Betyh w ziemi. Nagle jednak zaświeciła się żaróweczka. Zaczęła grzebać w reszcie statueczki, a właściwie w dziurze, która była w tułowoi po tym jak Beth wyrwała głowę. Otwór jednak był dość wąski, Maggie musi jakoś go przekopać po bokach bo inaczej nici. 'Maggie: ';u; Muszę to jakoś bardziej otworzyć ;u; Maggie jebła tułowiem statuetki o ścianę, która się potukła na kawałki. 'Maggie: '''Czasem lepiej jest rozwiązać wszystko siłą. <3 ''Podeszła do kawałków. by sprawdzić, czy nie m czegoś wartego jej uwagi. W kwiatkach leżał sobie tak po prostu '''Klucz '''do domku. Jak to możliwe że nikt tego nie zauważył?! xDD Maggie mogła go wziąć i wyjść poza Wieżę. Gratulacje! Maggie wzięła klucz do domków i wyszła poza Wieżę. <3 Shawn to zauważył, więc wyszedł z pomieszczenia, do innego <3 Tak właściwie, to nie zdążył wyjść, bo ktoś go uśpił i zabrał. <3 Kuchnia Katie wraz z Sadie postanowiły wybrać kuchnię, głównie przez prośbę Sadie. 'Katie: '''Sadie, popatrz! Łopatka! ''Podniosła chochelkę łopatkę z wieszaka z przyborami kuchennymi. '' '''Katie: '''Sadie, jak myślisz, przyda nam się? :o ''Jednak Sadie jej nie słuchała i szperała w lodówce. Po poszukiwaniach, nie znalazła w żamrażalce nic godnego uwagi. Zaczęła płakać. '''Sadie: Dlaczegooo? Dlaczego mam takiego pecha? Rozpaczona usiadła na krzesło i coś jej się wbiło w dupę.S Sadie: 'Ałć! Może to ten klucz? ''Wstała i kazała Katie powiedzieć czy to właśnie on. Otworzyła szafkę zaczynając w niej grzebać. Okazało się, że Sadie rzeczywiście usiadła na kluczu, który niestety złamał się od jej ciężaru. ;c Trzeba szukać dalej. <3 Do kuchni wbiegła T'Ji i przytuliła dziewczyny. '''T'Ji: '''Witajcie! ''Wskoczyła na półki i się rozglądała za kluczykiem. '' '''T'Ji: Co tam dziewczynki? <3 Katie spojrzała się na T'Ji. Katie: 'Hejki-gosiemki! <3 Chcesz szukać razem z nami? ^^ ''Uśmiechnęła się tylko do T'Ji i zaczęła szukać po półkach. Nagle znalazła słoik z..Nutellą w wersji limitowanej! Co za fart! '' '''Katie: '''Sadie, spójrz! ''Sadie odwróciła sie w stronę Katie w nadzieji, że znalazła klucz. 'Katie: '''Nutella. <3 ''Sadie tylko przewróciła oczami i szukała dalej, najwidoczniej jej bardziej zależało na wygranej niż jej koleżance Katie. Sadie zobaczyła jakieś pudełko pod ławą. Postanowiła je otworzyć. Okazało się, że są tam pączki... Kurczę, znowu ją kuszą! Najpierw Nutella, potem pączki, same pyszności. Oj nie, nie, Sadie nie da się tak łatwo poddać. Z bólem serca i wielkim poświęceniem, które ORGANIZATORZY POWINNI DOCENIĆ szukała dalej. Znalazła jakąś szafkę, ale próbując ją otworzyć nie udawało jej się to. '''Sadie: Kurczę... Co teraz zrobić? Sadie nie chciała wybijać szyby tylko zrobić to delikatnie, jednak zauważyła jakiś drobny obiekt w środku. Może to faktycznie ten klucz? Tylko jak teraz ma się tam dostać? Sadie: Ech... Katie, pomóż! Musimy to wygrać, obieee! Sadie zasmuciła się, a nagle do głowy wpadł jej mega szatański i bardzo okrutny plan rodem z piekielnego horroru. Innymi słowy - Sadie wreszcie ruszyła mózgownicą. Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): A co by gdyby tak... wrobić w wybicie szyby T'Ji? No sorry, ale ja nie chcę płacić, pewnie zażądaliby ode mnie sporą sumę za te szyby, przecież to pazerni ludzie! A T'Ji ma chyba trochę więcej kasy, co nie? Oj tam, i tak jest wyluzowana, więc się nie przejmie. Jestem pewna, że w tej szafce coś jest! Sadie zrobiła tak jak obiecała. Wybiła szybę z premedytacją. Szkło stukło się i poleciało prosto na podłogę. Sadie wzięła obiekt do ręki. Katie aż odskoczyła lekko do tyłu z przerażenia. Katie: 'Sadie! Co ty zrobiłaś?! Jak mogłaś?! ''Cały czas była przerażona. Obiekt, który odnalazła Sadie to była jakaś rzecz zwinięta papierkiem, trochę przypominająca lizaka. Sadie już chciała to otworzyć, gdy nagle usłyszała Katie. Podbiegła do niej i ją przytuliła. '''Sadie: Spokojnie Katie, dzięki temu wygramy! Nie bój się. Przecież wiesz, że jesteś moją najlepszą psiapsiółą i nie pozwoliłabym cię skrzywdzić. Gdy gruba uspokajała chudą histeryczkę, obiekt wypadł jej z rąk i poleciał do małej dziury, która znajdowała się w kuchni. Sadie zaczęła szybko grzebać w dziurze, ale nadomiar złego zaklinowała się jej ręka. Jednak pocieszający był fakt, że dotykała podłoża i mogła sięgnąć przedmiot. Tylko co z ręką?! Sadie: Katie, pomóż! Katie się zestresowała. Katie: 'Sadie! Już ci pomagam! ''Zdesperowana Katie szukała byle czego by uwolnić Sadie. Zdecydowała się na chochelkę łopatkę, którą przez cały czas miała w rękach. Zaczęła walić w ręke Sadie tą łopatka mając nadzieje, że ręka się uwolni ' ''Retrospekcja: Katie & Sadie zajadały się w WTP jagodami przez co zgubiły drużynę. Później fragment gdy pokłóciły się i zanocowały w jaskini. Na samym końcu fragment podczas eiminacji Katie. Sadie bardzo ucieszyła się na widok jagód, jednak przypomniała sobie, że są dla niej i Katie pechowe. '' '''Sadie: Może lepiej ich nie jedzmy? Albo... W sumie... Od jednej nic się nie stanie. Sadie uległa pokusie i zjadła jedną jagodę. Potem drugą, trzecią, czwartą... Niedługo po tym zorientowała się, że przez to zaniedbała wyzwanie. Szybko wstała i kontynuowała poszukiwania w szafce. Sadie: Ojej, straciłyśmy trochę czasu! Ale może tutaj coś znajdziemy? Katie jednak nie słuchała Sadie, bo przez cały czas delektowała się jagodami. Gdy się skończyły Katie powróciła do 'żywych'. Katie: 'Oh..Co się stało?? ''Spojrzała na siebie, była cała w jagodach. 'Katie: '''Oh nie! Tylko nie to! NIe mogę znowu odpaść! ''Magiczym sposobem stała się już czysta (no w końcu tak samo było w WTP xD) i zaczęła szukać klucza. Sadie wsadziła rękę w szafkę z jedzeniem i okazało się, że ma ją całą brudną w jagodach. '''Sadie: Co!? Tu też są te jagody?! Wszędzie nas kuszą, mogłyśmy nie przychodzić do tej kuchni! Sadie strzeliła focha i usiadła pod blat obrażona na organizatorów. Po chwili jednak przestała, wstała i chcąc szukać zachaczyła o rękawice kuchenną. Z rękawicy coś wypadło. Sadie: 'Popatrz, Katie! Co to? ''W rękawicy znajdowała się karteczka z napisem "A co jeśli klucz był w jednej z jagód, może właśnie w ten sposób znowu zawaliłyście zadanie! >:(". Sadie przeczytała karteczkę na głos i się przestraszyła. 'Sadie: '''Coo?! Katie, słyszysz to? To nie możliwe! Nie zjadłabym klucza! Oni nas podpuszczają. Przecież czułabym, gdybym zjadła klucz. Nie dam się tak łatwo nabrać! ''Mimo wszystko Sadie pomyślała, że może klucz rzeczywiście znajduje się w jagodach i sięgnęła do szafki z nimi wywalając je na podłogę i grzebiąc w nich. 'Sadie: '''Nic tu nie widzę... Te jagody wyglądają normalnie, żadnego klucza. ''Sadie podrapała się po brodzie. '''Sadie: Kaaatie. Nie zjadłaś przypadkiem tego klucza? Sadie spojrzała podejrzliwym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę. Katie zdziwiła się pytaniem koleżanki. Katie: 'Ja? Oszalałaś? >:( ''Zrobiła nieco obrażoną minę. '''Katie: '''Nawet jeśli miałabym go zjeść to bym przecież czuła! '''Sadie: No dobra, tylko spytałam. Jejku... Sadie nadal grzebała w jagodach. Nie znalazła jednak w nich nic i wściekła zaczęła z płaczem po nich skakać. Sadie: Głupie jagody! Nagle ktoś z okna podrzucił Sadie karteczkę. Sadie tam szybko podbiegła i wzięła papierek w ręce. Sadie: 'Co to jest? To dla mnie? ''Na karteczkę widniał napis "Klucz jest bliżej niż myślisz. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak jest blisko. Wystarczy, że się obejrzysz". Przeczytała to szeptem na głos do Katie tak, żeby T'Ji nie usłyszała, która i tak była zajęta czymś innym. '' '''Sadie: 'Łiii, zagadki! Uwielbiam zagadki! Co to może znaczyć? Sadie podrapała się po głowie jak nieżywa patrząc na Katie. '''Sadie: Jest bliżej niż myślę... Ach tak! Sadie wyjrzała za okno. Pomyślała, że skoro to z niego została wyrzucona karteczka to klucz musi znajdować się gdzieś w tamtym miejscu. '' '''Sadie:' Może na parapecie? Sadie spojrzała na parapet. Nic jednak tam nie było oprócz ptasich odchodów. Sadie: 'Fuuu! A za parapetem? Przecież tam nie wyjrzę! ''Sadie wychyliła się trochę i zaczęła rozglądać pod oknem. Niestety, tam również nic nie było. Zawiedziona usiadła pod oknem i zaczęła przyglądać się kwiatkowi. 'Sadie: '''No tak! Już wiem! Klucz na pewno jest w doniczce. ''Sadie szybko wzięła kwiata, wywróciła do góry nogami i zaczęła klepać tak, że wyleciała z niego ziemia. Zaczęła grzebać w ziemii, a tam było coś drobnego. Okazało się, że to.. wibrator. Sadie wzięła wibrator do ręki. 'Sadie: '''Ale.. ale... Przecież to wibrator! ''Zdenerwowana rzuciła wibratorem do tyłu, który uderzył o tyłek T'Ji. 'Sadie: '''Ups! Hehe. ''Sadie niewinnie się uśmiechnęła udając głupią. Postawiła kwiatka na miejsce. Obok leżała konewka. Sadie wzięła ją i zaczęła potrząsać. Usłyszała jakiś dźwięk, coś było w środku. '''Sadie: Klucz?! Wychódź, natychmiast!!! Sadie chciała przedmiot wyrzucić, ale nie dało rady. Z tego powodu zaczęła rzucać konewką o ściany mając nadzieję, że wtedy rzecz spadnie. Sadie: 'No dalej konewko! Hello! ''Sadie przewróciła oczami. 'Sadie: '''No dobra... Skoro tego chcesz. Ale tylko jeden całus! ''Sadie wzięła konewkę i zaczęła ją lizać. Wtedy jakimś cudem przedmiot wypadł z konewki. Okazało się, że to... kolejny wibrator. Uhuhu, dziewczyno. Sadie wściekła rzuciła wibratorem o podłogę. '''Sadie: To jest kuchnia czy pokój z wibratorami?! Mam dość! Sadie podbiegła do Katie i pokazała jej dwa wibratory. Następnie oba wyrzuciła do śmietnika. Sadie: Widzisz co za pech? Chyba nigdy nie znajdę tego klucza! Sadie zaczęła płakać i przytuliła Katie. Po chwili jednak szybko wstała na równe nogi i przypomniała sobie, że w koszu wcześniej widziała coś błyszczącego. Sterta śmieci nadal leżała na podłodze, więc szybko do nich podbiegła i zaczęła w nich grzebać już bez obrzydzenia, ale bardzo energicznie. Sadie: Ooo, może tu? O tak! W końcu ze stery brudu wyciągnęła świecący przedmiot. Okazało się, że to... klucz, ale nie ten, który trzeba znaleźć. Ale mimo wszystko może być przydatny, bo w kącie stoi tajemnicza szafa zamknięta na kłódkę. Może są tam tylko zwykłe talerze, a może coś innego się tam ukrywa? Sadie: No przynajmniej zawsze to jakiś trop. Sadie zaczęła chwalić się kluczem i machać nim do Katie. Sadie: Mamy klucz! To znaczy... ja mam. No ale jeśli wygrałabym to tak jakbyśmy obie wygrały, nie? Sadie lekko uśmiechnęła się do Katie i poklepała ją pocieszająco po plecach. Zaczęła otwierać wszystkie szafki, jednak żadna nie była zamknięta. Została jej ostatnia - tajemniczo wyglądająca, stojąca gdzieś w kącie. Sadie podeszła do niej i próbowała otworzyć, jednak nic z tego. Sadie: 'Ach tak, więc jednak ta jest zamknięta! Może klucz jest do tej szafki? ''Sadie spojrzała czy T'Ji nie patrzy, bo jakby był tam klucz to jeszcze mogłaby ukraść czy coś. Wolne, więc szybko otworzyła. W szafce za naczyniami znajdowała się dosyć duża dziura w ścianie. Sadie zaskoczona spojrzała na dziurę. 'Sadie: '''Co to za dziura? Ka... ''Sadie już chciała zawołać Katie, ale jednak się opamiętała, bo jeszcze T'Ji mogłaby to usłyszeć. Postanowiła sprawdzić to sama. Dziura była tak wielka, że Sadie zmieściła się i przeszła przez nią. W środku panował mrok i nie było niczego widać. '''Sadie: Halo! Jest tu ktoś? Niczego nie widzę! Sadie potknęła się o coś. '' '''Sadie:' Ała! Du... du... duchy? Sadie zagryzła wargi i już chciała uciekać, ale zrozumiała, że tu nie ma żadnych duchów tylko się po prostu o coś potknęła. Szła dalej. Zauważyła pająka, jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Sadie: '''Żartowałam tylko! Nie wierzę w duchy, wierzę w siebie! ''Sadie dumnym krokiem poszła na koniec pomieszczenia. Tam dotknęła czegoś, ale nie wiedziała co to. Okazało się, że to coś się rusza, więc szybko to puściła. Zauważyła jakiś łańcuch, a na łańcuchu było coś powieszone, więc zerwała to myśląc, że może jest to klucz. '' '''Sadie: '''Ech... Tylko jak mam teraz wrócić z powrotem? ''Sadie próbowała wrócić z powrotem do szafy, ale widziała tylko światło dobiegające z dziury. Powolnym krokiem udała się w tamtą stronę parę razy przy tym się potykając. '' '''Sadie: O niee. Mogłam jednak przyjść tu z Katie, teraz nie wiem czy się wydostanę. Sadie postanowiła chodzić na palcach w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Minęło 5 minut i w końcu z trudem, ale udało jej się wyjść. Weszła do szafy i nie mogła wyjść. Wygląda na to, że jak weszła zamknęła drzwi, ale tego nie pamiętała. '' '''Sadie:' Ej no! To nie jest śmieszne! Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Sadie zaczęła walić w drzwi. Nic to jednak nie dało. Zaczęła więc krzyczeć. Sadie: Pomocyyy! Otwórzcie!!! Na szczęście z pomocą otworzyła jej drzwi Katie. Sadie szybko wyszła z szafki i już było widać, co trzyma w ręce. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. Był to kolejny klucz, który nadal nie był tym właściwym. ;u; Ale w końcu ile jeszcze tych kluczy może tutaj być, co nie? Tak czy siak gdzieś w kuchni prawdopodobnie znajduje się ukryte przejście, które można otworzyć tym kluczem... Sadie: 'Co? Znowu klucz, ale niewłaściwy?! ''To już drugi raz! Najpierw dwa wibratory, teraz dwa niewłaściwe klucze. Dwójka to jest chyba jej pechowa liczba! A może szczęśliwa? Może jednak coś w tym jest? Może ten klucz prowadzi do czegoś? '''Sadie: Tylko do czego są te klucze? Przecież wszystkie szafki były otwarte... No może za wyjątkiem tamtej w której przed chwilą byłam. Sadie zauważyła małą kartkę, która była przy kluczu. Nie mogła się jednak rozczytać, bo literki były drobniutkie. Podbiegła z kartką do Katie. Sadie: Katie, może ty się rozczytasz?! Katie ze skwaszoną miną i dziwnym grymasem patrzyła na kartkę. Katie: 'Te literki są strasznie małe. Nie rozczytam się, sorki! ''Sadie wytężyła wzrok i wgapiała się w papier, ale nic z tego. Musiała coś wykombinować. '''Sadie: Co zrobić, co zrobić? Chwilka... Wiem! Lupa! Potrzebna mi lupa! Katie, masz lupę? Katie pokiwała przecząco głową. Sadie zdołowana westchnęła. Po chwili zobaczyła, że z tyłu w spodniach na tyłku T'Ji ma lupę. Podbiegła do niej i wyjęła z kieszeni lupę tak, by nie poczuła, że ktoś ją smyrnął w dupę. Szybko poszła do Katie. Sadie: Katie, patrz! Mam lupę! Sadie szybko przystawiła lupę do kartki. Pisało tam "Trzymasz teraz klucz od tajemnego przejścia w kuchni". Sadie podrapała się po brodzie i starała się skupić. Sadie: Tajemne przejście? Gdzie ono może być? Sadie obejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła małe drzwiczki. Podeszła tam i otworzyła. Klucz rzeczywiście pasował. Okazało się, że jest to jakby kanał. Weszła do środka, jednak było ciasno i ciemno. Prawie nic nie widziała. Wróciła do kuchni w poszukiwaniu latarki. Zauważyła jakąś w torbie T'Ji, więc szybko sięgła po nią. Gdy już ją wzięła, zaczęła gwizdać i poszła w kierunku kanału. Sadie: 'Och, biedna T'Ji... No ale na pewno się tym nie przejmie, przecież to tylko latarka! ''Sadie chyba zapomniała, że oprócz latarki ukradła jej też lupę i chciała zwalić na nią winę za pobicie szyby. T'Ji ma pecha, że trafiła do pokoju z tą grubą, popierdoloną suką. Sadie weszła do kanału, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nic tam nie było. '''Sadie: Luuudzie, czy wy sobie ze mnie kpicie? Zaraz się okaże, że znajdę jeszcze czwarty klucz, ale znowu nie ten, co trzeba! Sadie ubrudziła się czymś i zaczęła krzyczeć. Nadomiar złego wpadła w pajęczyne. Sadie: Aaaaa! Ten wyjazd miał być szczęśliwy, a nie pechowy! Dlaczego ja? Dlaczegooo? Sadie zaczęła płakać, jednak po chwili dała sobie w twarz. Sadie: 'Ogarnij się Sadie! Musisz znaleźć ten klucz! Wygraj dla Katie!!! ''Sadie chyba nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, że Katie sobie smacznie siedzi w kuchni, gdy ona się tak poświęca. Nagle zaatakowały ją nietoperze. Wiecie, że Sadie panicznie się ich boi? '''Sadie: Aaaaaaa!!! Co tu robią nietoperze? Pomocy!!! Sadie z krzykiem chciała uciec, ale szło jej to wolno. Na szczęście udało jej się i była już w kuchni. Chciała szybko zamknąć otwór, ale nietoperze wpadły do kuchni. Sadie: 'Czego wy ode mnie chcecie?! Weźcie ją!!! ''Sadie zestresowana obgryzła wargę i wskazała na T'Ji. Nietoperze posłusznie wykonały polecenie T'Ji i podleciały do niej. Wygląda na to, że te stworzenia znają język ludzki, zabawne, co nie? '''Sadie: Uff... Grzeczne zwierzątka, grzeczne. Tylko teraz co z kluczem? On musiał gdzieś tam być! Gdy tak Sadie myślała, nagle nietoperze wrzuciły coś do rąk T'Ji. Sadie to zauważyła i szybko do niej podbiegła. Sadie: 'Oddawaj to! To moje! ''Sadie zaczęła szarpać T'Ji tak, że tajemniczy obiekt wyleciał przez okno. '''Sadie: '''Coooo? To twoja wina! ''Sadie z pełną grozy miną spojrzała na T'Ji i szybko zajrzała za okno. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Już wiem przez kogo mam tego pecha. Przez T'Ji! Odkąd się ona tu pojawiła ciągle mam przez nią pecha!!! Czemu ona dostała to coś, co mogło być kluczem i w dodatku przez nią wypadło to przez okno?! Przecież ona nawet nic nie robiła, to mi się należy ten klucz! Głupia T'Ji, nie lubię jej. Sadie założyła ręce i się obraziła. Myślała, że może Katie ją pocieszy, jednak przyjaciółka była zajęta czymś innym. '' '''Sadie: '''Phi... Teraz ta wiedźma rzuciła klątwę na Katie. Ja już ją przejrzałam. Ona jest wiedźmą. ''Sadie gadała coś tam pod nosem. Po chwili znowu wyjrzała za okno. Ktoś był na zewnątrz, jakiś starzec. Sadie uznała to za dobrą okazję do zdobycia przedmiotu. Sadie: '''Proszę panaaaa!!! Słyszy mnie pan?! '''Starzec (krzyczy z dworu do okna): Słucham?! Nie, nie suszę cię dziecinko!!! Sadie: 'Nie suszy, tylko słyszy!!! '''Starzec: '''Tu nie ma żadnych myszy! '''Sadie: '''Czy mnie pan słyszy?!?!?! Głuchy... '''Starzec: '''Co?! Pani myszka dyszy?!?! ''Sadie klepnęła się w głowę. '''Sadie: '''Jakiś przedmiot spadł na ziemię! Myślę, że to był klucz! Mógłby mi pan go podrzucić?!!? '''Starzec: Że co mam pani podtłuczyć?!?! Sadie była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Zaczęła coś marudzić pod nosem. Sadie: 'Niech mi pan podrzuci to, co spadło!!! ''Sadie wykrzyczała najgłośniej jak tylko umiała. Starzec złapał się za uszy. '''Starzec: Można trochę ciszej?!?!!? Nagle ktoś z okna wyrzucił wibrator (Katie albo T'Ji). Sadie przewróciła oczami i spojrzała zażenowana oraz zawstydzona na starca. Była cała czerwona ze wstydu. Starzec wziął do ręki wibrator i zaczął go oglądać. Starzec: '''To dla mnie?!?! Dziękuję!!! A co to?!?! '''Sadie: Da mi pan w końcu?! Starzec: Co ci mam dać?!!?? Sadie była już mocno wkurzona. Agresję wzmocnił fakt, że właśnie mogła stracić klucz, który tak długo szukała. Sadie: '''Gówno!!! I nie jesteśmy na ty dziadzie jebany!!! ''Sadie złapała się za usta i sama nie wierzyła w to co powiedziała. Na ogół nie mówi takich brzydkich słów, ale ten pan strasznie ją zdenerwował. To była sytuacja wyjątkowa. Nagle w jej kierunku leciało gówno. Sadie zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia i obrzydzenia. '' '''Sadie: '''Feee! Jesteś nienormalny! ''W ostatniej chwili dziewczyna zrobiła unik i kupa spadła prosto na twarz T'Ji. Sadie zachichotała pod nosem. '' '''Starzec: Chciałaś gówno to masz!!! Starzec podrapał się po brodzie naprawdę nie mając pojęcia o co dziewczyna może być wściekła. Przecież dostała to o co prosiła. W czym więc problem? Sadie zauważyła, że obok starca leży coś przypominające kształtem klucza. Może to właśnie on? Sadie: 'Podaj mi to coś co leży obok ciebie! ''Starzec rzucił Sadie wibrator. 'Sadie: '''Dziwne, że wcześniej nie słyszał, a teraz akurat słyszy... ''Sadie spojrzała na wibrator lekko podirytowana. '''Sadie: Nie to!!! Starzec: 'Mam ci dać niebo?! Czy ty nie dajesz mi dwuznacznych propozycji?! ''Sadie ponownie walnęła się w głowę, tym razem patelnią, którą miała obok siebie. 'Sadie: '''Jednak nie do końca słyszy... Da mi pan to coś obok pana?! ''Starzec w końcu przestał się wygupiać i zaczął się szatańsko śmiać wniebogłosy. Sadie spojrzała na niego jak na jakiegoś idiotę. 'Starzec: 'Żartowałem tylko z tym, że cię nie słyszę. Chciałem się trochę z tobą pobawić! '''Sadie: Hę? Uważa pan to za śmieszne? Starzec: '''Dam pani to, ale pani też musi coś dla mnie zrobić! Sadie w końcu znów zaczęła odczuwać nadzieję. '''Sadie: Co takiego?! Zrobię wszystko, dosłownie! Starzec: Zrób dla mnie striptiz. Sadie oniemiała. Sadie: Wybacz, ale nie mogę tego zrobić! Masz mnie za cichodajkę?! Starzec: Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? Nie zależy ci na kluczu? Sadie: '''Zależy, ale nie jestem cichodajką!!! Takie propozycje niech składa pan mojej koleżance, która właśnie została ubrudzona pańskimi odchodami! '''Starzec: To chociaż tylko ściągnij koszulkę... Chętnie zobaczyłbym ten jędrny biust i wtulał się w niego! Lubię dziewczyny z takim ciałkiem! Sadie o mało co nie zwymiotowała. Na życzenie ściągnęła koszulkę. Miała pod sobą stanik, oczywiście różowy. Starzec się na nią patrzał jak głupi. Sadie: 'To jak będzie? Była umowa! ''Starzec w końcu podrzucił "to coś" Sadie, a ona szybko to złapała. '''Starzec: Ech... Wszystkie takie jesteście... Starzec zasmucony poszedł gdzieś w siną dal. Sadie ucieszona podbiegła pochwalić się przedmiotem Katie. Okazało się, że był to......... Niewiadomo co, bo światła nagle zgasły i zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Po chwili znowu się zapaliły, ale Sadie straciła znalezioną rzecz. Oprócz tego tajemniczo zniknęły Katie i T'Ji. Sadie była nie na żarty zaskoczona. Sadie: 'Katie, T'ji, to nie jest śmieszne! Wychodźcie! ''Katie zauważyła, że jej przedmiot zniknął. Złapała się za policzek i rozszerzyła usta ze zdziwienia.S '''Sadie: T'Ji, wyjdź i oddaj to! To było moje! Wiem, że ty mi to ukradłaś!!! Sadie była wściekła błędnie myśląc, że dziewczyna ukradła jej przedmiot, który podrzuciły jej nietoperze. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Sadie: Phi. Jeszcze pożałuje tego! Dobra, sama zniknęła, ok. Ale czemu porwała moją przyjaciółkę?!?! Katiee!!! Sadie zaczęła jeszcze raz się rozglądać. Tym razem coś przykuło jej wzrok. Ślady. Ktoś zostawił ślady błota! Ktoś musiał tu być! Sadie wzięła lupę, którą nadal przy sobie miała i zaczęła przyglądać się śladom. '' '''Sadie:' To nie są odciski Katie. Ona nie ma takiej wielkiej stopy. T'Ji z tego co widziałam też. Skoro nie ich to... kogo? Sadie była coraz bardziej przerażona. Nagle usłyszała jakieś szmery. Drzwi się otworzyły. Szybko podbiegła do nich, ale nikogo na korytarzu nie było. Pomyślała więc, że to wiatr lub ktoś chce ją nastraszyć i zamknęła drzwi. Sadie: 'Co to było? Przestańcie! ''Nagle ktoś podrzucił jej patyk przez okno, który wpadł prosto na jej oko i miała spuchnięte. Szybko wyjrzała przez okno, jednak nie zauważyła niczego pokojącego. Żadnych ludzi. Po chwili poczuła jak ktoś ją obezwładnia. '' '''Sadie: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! Zostaw mnie!!! ''Sadie zaczęła kopać w osobnika tyłem, chociaż nie miała pojęcia kto to, ale pomimo tego bała się. Przecież Katie by jej nie zaatakowała. T'Ji to co innego, jeżeli to była ona to należało jej się! 'Sadie: '''Czego ode mnie chcesz?! '?: 'Mam twoje przyjaciółki. '''Sadie: '''Chyba raczej przyjaciółkę, jedną! T'Ji to nie jest moja przyjaciółka! Co z nimi zrobiłeś?! Oddaj mi je! ''Sadie dostała czymś w głowę. Gdy się obudziła, była przywiązana do madejowego łoża. '''Sadie: Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś? I skąd się tu wzięło madejowe łoże?! Sadie próbowała się ruszyć, ale nie mogła. Z bezsilności zaczęła płakać. ?: 'To za to, że byłaś zbyt dociekliwa! '''Sadie: '''Jaka dociekliwa?! O czym ty mówisz? '?: Podobno szukasz klucza, to prawda? Sadie spojrzała na mężczyznę. Był on zamaskowany i nie można było powiedzieć jak wygląda. Cały ubrany na czarno. Jak prawdziwy przestępca. Sadie: 'Tak, s-s-szukałam, ale co to ma z tym w-w-wspólnego? ''Sadie zaczęła drgać ze strachu. '''?: Ma więcej niż myślisz! I nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy! Sadie: A-a-ale to nie jaaa... Ja nie chciałam... Kazali mi znaleźć klucz. ?: Kto ci kazał? Nie zmyślaj dziewczynko! Tak długo na to czekałem. Tak długo czekałem na ten moment! Sadie nie miała pojęcia o czym mężczyzna mówi, ale była wyraźnie przestraszona. Bała się, że on jej coś zrobi, nawet być może zabije. Sadie: Ja nic nie wiem! Puść mnie, proszę! Puść mnie! Sadie zdenerwowana napluła na osobnika myśląc, że może chociaż teraz zauważy, że jest zestresowana i ją wypuści. '' '?: Osz ty suko! To było... fajne. '''Sadie: Hę? Sadie spojrzała zdziwiona na mężczyznę, któremu to się podobało. ?: Och, moja słodka, to było takie urocze! Jak ci na imię? Sadie: 'Emm... S-s-Ssadie. '?: Pięknie! Od teraz będziesz Sadio-maso! Jasne? Sadie: 'Eemm... cc... Oczywiście! ''Sadie była mocno zaskoczona zachowaniem prześladowcy. Co to miało znaczyć? Czyżby on był sadomasochistą? '' '?: 'Hahahah, to super! '''Sadie: '''Tylko mnie wypuść, a zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. ''Mężczyzna oczarowany urokiem bladej, szkaradnej grubaski na jej życzenie ją wypuścił. '?: '''To teraz ty zrób coś dla mnie! '''Sadie: '''Nie, ty zrobisz coś dla mnie! ''Sadie szybko obezwładniła mężczyznę i uwięziła na madejowym łożu. Wzięła jego torbę i zaczęła ją przeszukiwać. Pomyślała, że on na pewno ukradł jej przedmiot. W torbie znajdował się... '' Siłownia ''Andrew wlazł do siłowni. '' '''Andrew ' No to gdzie ten klucz może być... Zaczął się zastanawiać... Nawet się nie ruszył tylko myślał... '' ''Aż w końcu zauważył butelkę wody, wypił ją, ale ona była przeterminowana, na co nie zwrócił uwagi. 'Andrew: ' No gdzie to cholerstwo jest... Zaczął przewracać ławki i szukać sam nie wie gdzie. Aż z drzwi wyszedł przypakowany facet który wyglądał jakby zapodał ze stos czeskiej mety. 'Andrew: '''E, , panie, widział pan gdzieś jakiś klucz? ''Facet wskazał palcem na jakąś drewnianą skrzynię. Andrew wziął jakąś sztangę i walnął nią 5 razy w skrzynię. Rozwalił ją ale była ona pusta. 'Andrew: '''Eee, panie! Okłamał mnie pan! ''Facet się odwrócił. '' '''Andrew: '''HeHehe...Już nic... ''Andrew grzebać tam i tam... i w sumie znalazł stanik należący do jednej ze stażystek.. Jak poszuka dalej to może i znajdzie majteczki <3. Spakował je do kieszeni (logic) I grzebał dalej. '' '''Andrew: ' A skoro tu jestem to może potrenuje? Złapał się za drążek przyczepiony do sufitu i zaczął się podciągać. 'Andrew: ' 52... 53... Aaaaa! Spadł na dupę. 'Andrew: ' Ooo, ludu chyba spenetrowałem całe to miejsce... Chyba że tu jest jeszcze jakieś ukryte przejście. Wszedł do szafy, licząc że znajdzie tam Narnię xD. Jednak znalazł tam dużo przepoconych koszul i natychmiast wyszedł z szafy. '' '''Andrew: ' Fee... I szukał dalej. Po nieudanych poszukiwaniach na górze, postanowił zejść sobie piętro na dół. '' '''William: '''Jest tu ktoś? ''Krzyknął, ale nic nie usłyszał. Uderzył go jednak porażający smród potu, którego nienawidził. '' '''William: '''Kolejne równie zachwycające miejsce.. ''Postanowił zacząć od sprawdzenia przyrządów do gimnastyki artystycznej i postanowił sprawdzić kołczany z włóczniami. Wsadził do jednego rękę i zaczął grzeć. Coś się znajdowało w jednym z nich, jednak nie mógł tego chwycić. Gdy złapał i wyciągnał okazało się, że to było... '' Aż tutaj nagle z nikąd pojawił się Andrew.'' 'Andrew: ' Heh, cześć, ktoś ty? Ja mam na imię Andrew. '''William: Hej! Wysunął gwałtownie rękę. William: William i jak rozumiem, też postanowiłeś tutaj szukać? Wymusił uśmiech na twarzy i podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń na przywitanie. Andrew: ''' Tak, postanowiłem, ale znalazłem tu tylko stanik jednej ze stażystek... I teraz tak myślę gdzie szukać... '''William: '''Hmm? Myślałem, że w tym coś jest ale myliłem się. ''Skłamał bo coś tam musiało być, ale wolał zachować to dla siebie. '' '''William: Byłeś tu wcześniej prawda? Więc może widziałeś drzwi do biura tej siłowni czy drzwi do zaplecza. gdyby klucz byłby na urządzeniach to by było zbyt łatwe, a oni nie chcą iść na łatwiznę. Andrew: ' Drzwi...? ''Andrew się rozejrzał, i rzeczywiście zobaczył drzwi. 'Andrew (PZ): ' Jestem ślepy ja kret na słońcu... 'Andrew: ' Rzeczywiście są tu drzwi... Ale tak na marginesie co robiłeś że jesteś cały w kurzu? 'William: '''Co robiłem? ''Wolał nie wracać myślami do napastowania Levianne, ale cóż. 'Willliam: '''Powiedzmy, że w pokoju muzycznym scena nie jest solidna.. i delikatnie mówiąc gorzej tam niczym na wysypisku. Ale co tam ten brud. Liczy się zadanie, więc warto przejrzeć co tam za nimi jest. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Wspólnie przeglądać? Pewnie.. on może chwilowo pomóc i już widać, że nie rzuci się z nagłą chęcią zaspokojenia swoim potrzeb. Gdyby były ładne to ktoś chętnie by je zgwałcił jakby się położyły na ulicy i zostałyby zaspokojne. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* ''Andrew otworzył drzwi i natychmiast zaczął przewracać szuflady i grzebać tu i tam. '' '''Andrew: ' Masz już coś? A Andrew otworzył szufladę i znalazł tam... skrawek materiału, pochdzący prawdopodobnie od majtek <3 'William: '''Meh.. ''Podszedł do sofy, przy ścianie i zaczął wywracać poduszli. Nie znalazł jednak nic poza paroma centami, które wylądowały w jego kieszeni. Obrócił się w stronę roślinki. Wyciągnął całą roślinę i spojrzał w głąb donicy, a tam... malutki robaczek, który spojrzał na Williama, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Mama?" 'William: '''Znowu pudło. ''Wsadził z powrotem rośline, jednak ta wywróciła się i rozbiła się o ziemię. Sam otworzył szafkę i wysypały się dokumenty. Przysłonił się, by za bardzo nie oberwać. 'WIlliam: '''Nosz.. ''Odsłonił gardę, jednak jeszcze jedna spadła i walnęła go. 'William: '''Jak sądziłem.. ''Kucnął i zaczął je rzeszukiwać. Rozsunął i wyciągnął jedną, która go zaintrygowała. Niby coś w niej było i postanowił ją otworzyć. Znalazł w niej.. liścik, z którego mógł się dowiedzieć, że w siłowni nic nie znajdzie. Ale jak chce to niech szuka tutaj dalej. <3 Andrew przeczytał list który znalazł William. 'Andrew: ' Hm, no to ja pójdę na inne piętro. Wyszedł. '''William: Jak wolisz. Westchnął i nie zniechęcił się dalszymi poszukiwaniami. Próbował otworzyć barek. Jednak nie miał dość siły. Podszedł więc do biurka i wziął spinacz. Poprzekręcał go i kręcił nim w zamku, chcąc go otworzyć. xD Dość się wiercił i starał się przysłuchiwać. Mechanizm jednak nie chciał się otworzyć i zrezygnowany przeszedł do drugiego planu. Zebrał się i z całej siły przywalił w barek. Było to znacznie skuteczniejsze i od razu klapa padło. William: 'Nic nie stanie na mej drodze! ''Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pierwsze co przykuło jego wzrok to plastikowe pudełko. Zauważył w nim mały zestaw kluczy, zaczął je przeglądać liczą iż jeden może być prawdziwy. Okazało się... że nie ma gdzie sprawdzić, czy któryś z kluczy jest właściwy, ponieważ wszystkie wyglądały łudząco identycznie. '''William: '''Ta.. Zaczął się zastanawiać co zrobić z tym faktem. '''William: '''Zaraz.. no jak mogłem na to nie wpaść! ''Rzucił się w wir sprawdzania, który do czego pasuje. Sprawdzał zamknięte szuflady przy biurku, szafki, zabezpieczenia. Znalazł jeden do rozwalonego barku i wejścia do drzwi. Zostały mu zaledwie trzy z nich. '' '''William: I jak tutaj dość. Różniły się niewiele od siebie, więc postanowił spróbować innej metody. Użył sił i jeden z nich okazał się plastikowy i zwyczajnie połamał się. Kolejne dwa przetrwały próbę. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Została jeszcze apteczka przy ścianie. Gdyby króryś nie pasował, może to byłby ten prawdziwy? Postanowił sprawdzić i przymierzył oba klucze. Wyszło na to, że żaden z kluczy nie pasował do apteczki, szkoda, bo może w apteczce faktycznie coś było :( William: Coraz bardziej tracę siły. Odetchnął i przymierzył się. Otworzył jakoś apteczkę. W środku znalazł.. karteczkę z napisem "Postaraj się bardziej, w końcu szukasz ostatniego klucza, który może być wszędzie, niekoniecznie na tym piętrze :P" William: A co tam... Zrezygnowany siadł sobie i zaczął się opierdalać. xD Pokój Muzyczny Przeszedł się dumnym krokiem na któreś piętro. Przypuszczalnie musiało być to piąte. Otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się w koło. Pomieszczenie wydawało się dość duże. William: Więc gra się zaczyna co? Zaczął się rozglądać wkoło. Jednak pomrok nieco go zirytował i postanowił nieco rozświetlić sobie pomieszczenie. Szukał czegokolwiek. Przejechał dłonią po ścianie aż trafił na pstryczek. William: Mamy.. tutaj.. hmm.. Ujrzał wiele rozstawionych instrumentów. Zaczął się zastanawiać od czego zacząć, aż w końcu ruszył się do perskusji i próbował zdrapać poszycie bębnów. W końcu klucz był skryty więc mógł tam być. Niestety niepotrzebnie zniszczył ten instrument, ponieważ klucza tam nie było. William: To zaledwie jedna niedogodność na mojej drodze. Odrzucił podarty bęben. William: 'Bowiem ja William Prince dzielnie poradzę sobie z takim zadaniem. ''Uderzył w jeden z talerzy. 'William: '''Przyznać jednak muszę, że jakość była żałosna. ''Odrzucił sprzęt i podszedł do skrzypiec. '''William; To będzie zbrodnia przeciw wielu osobom. Wziął skrzypce i bez skrupułów roztrzaskał. William: Lecz ja do takich nie należę. Zaczął przeglądać rozwalone wieko. W wieku znajdowała się zapalniczka. Niestety, nie była działająca. Co za szkoda. Wkurzony sięgnął po ową zapalniczkę. William: '''Pff.. ''Schował ją do kieszeni. '' '''William: Zawsze może się przydać. Uśmiechał się pod nosem. William: 'Klucze, klucze.. pomyślmy. ''Podszedł do biurka i powoli otwierał coraz to kolejne szuflady. Z zaciekawieniem przeglądał sobie w międzyczacie zapisy nutowe jak i stare akta. Wciąż jedna priorytgetem miało być szukanie kluczy więc starał się nie zaniedbywać głowy i szukał dalej. Po chwili do tego pomieszczenia wpadła rozradowana Nicky. <3 '''Nicky: Pokój wisznu z wami. <3 Milosz, na pewno tu jesteś. <3 Kochasz moje piosenki. <3 Wskoczyła do basenu z gitarami. xD ''Nicky: Kiedy plyne, plyne...'' Płynęła właśnie żabką, gdy ujrzała Williama. Nicky: O MI GI! Miłosz. <333 Zaczęła machać do Williama. Nicky: Jesteś ricz, mejbi? <3 Zdezorientowany nie wiedział co się dzieje i obrócił się. William: 'Ktoś tam jest? ''Podszedł nieco dalej i zauważył jakąś dziewczynę. Podszedł i kucnął przy ów basenie. xD 'William: '''Emm Miłosz? Chyba not? ''Nicky uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała na jego eleganckie ubranie. '''Nicky: Nie jesteś Miłosz? Nie wierzę, jesteś taki przystojny, chlapecku. :* Zanurkowała w baseniku, a po chwili stała już obok Williama. xD Nicky: 'Come to, come to, ricz boj. <3 ''Włozyła rękę do jego kieszeni. xDD '''Nicky PZ: Chyba się zakochałam. <3 O ile ma penize. ;u; Nicky: 'Noo, ale co tu robisz? Szukasz czegoś? <3 ''Popukała się w głowie. Przypomniała sobie coś. '''Nicky: A, bo my jesteśmy w tym shołku. <3 Pewnie szukasz tych kluczy, które znalazłam. :D Wyciągnęła plastikowe klucze, na których był napis: "Miłosz". Nicky: Piękne, prawda? <3 No, ale znajdźmy je dla ciebie. <3 Wrzuciła chłopaka do basenu, a sama odwróciła się i ujrzała półki z płytami. Nicky: Mrr, może znajdę tam swoją. <3 Znalazła się przy półkach. '' '''Nicky:' Rihanna, Rihanna, Rihanna, Rihanna.. Sporo tu ciężkiej muzyki. ._. Rzucała płyty za siebie. Po chwili znalazła... Nicky: Demi Lovato. <3 Nie znam, ale przesłucham. <3 Wzięła jakiś odtwarzacz i puściła muzykę. '' '''Nicky:' Dys is muzik. <3 Divki lubla it. <3 Tanecznym krokiem wróciła do półki. '' '''Nicky: '''Co my tu mamy jeszcze... ''Levianne wparowała do Pokoju Muzycznego. Levianne: 'Ou...hej?...Chyba się jeszcze nie poznałyśmy? ''Podeszła do Nicky,małe zauważyła Will'a. 'Levianne: '''Willuś! <3 ''Nagle Niang dosłownie wyszła z pod fortepianu. '''Niang: Ale ciasno! Rozejrzała sie, i zobaczyła ze nie była sama w pokoju. Niang: No wiecie.. U nas w Azji to normalne! Podrapała sie pogłowie z zakłopotaniem. Niang: Dobra, lepiej będzie jak zacznę szukać tych idiotycznych kluczy! Przewróciła regał z gitarami i innymi instrumentami muzycznymi. Niang: No bo kto by w końcu nie schował klucza w gitarze! Trzaskała kolejnymi gitarami o ziemie. Niang (PZ): Moze to zadanie nie będzie takie złe? ' '''Levianne: '''Oo, Niang, może ty, ja i William poszukamy razem kluczy, a Nicky poszuka swojego ricz boja, bo ten jest już zaklepany! ''Zmarszczyła brwi. Tymaczem William wynurzył się z basenu i dopłynął na krawędż. xD Wyszedł będąc o dziwo spoconym jak i lekko pokaleczonym od wiórów. '''William: No bo kto by pomyślał... Wyciągnął z ręki kilka drzazg. William: 'Tandeta na każdym kroku.. i jeszcze.. ''Wezbrało go. 'William: '''Too.. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Coprawda pierwsza wizyta i cóż.. pierwsze spotkanie. Poziom.... delikatnie mówiąc nie wiem jak to określić, bo większość wydaje się oderwana od całkowitej rzeczywistości i... jest dość bezwstydna.. *pomyślał o momecie gdy Nicky grzebała mu w kieszeni* Ale co poradzić? Jest coś takiego jak adaptacja. ''Obrócił się i zauważył jak Levianne po tym się do niego odezwała. '''WIlliam: Jeśli chcesz zawsze można. Rozejrzał się. '' '''William:' Gdzieś jeszcze sugerujesz? I od razu odradzam włazić tam. Wskazał jej ów basen. Levianne: 'Noo...W którymś z instrumentów może być klucz, więc najlepiej będzie, jak je wszystkie rozetniemy, tylko czym? '''William: '''Wątpię. ''Pokręcił głową. 'William: '''Już rozwaliłem perkusję i nic w niej nie było. Chyba też kilka gitar i skrzypiec. Choć.. ''Wymownie przyjrzał się scenie. '''William: Zawsze może klucz "omyłkowo" wpadł między deski. Levianne: 'Nie sądzę. W końcu nic nie słyszałeś? W takim razie poszukam w tym bębenku. (please) ''Zaczęła trząść bębenkiem, i coś usłyszała. Roztrzaskała go rękoma, a okazało się, że w środku znajduje się...sztuczna szczęka. 'Levianne: '''Fuuuu! ''Rzuciła nią w Nicky. (oczywiście przez przypadek <3) '''William: Nieważne.. Sam udał się prosto na scenę. Próbował jakoś tupać nogą, licząc na trafienie spróchniałego czy niezbyt solidnego miejsca na scenie. '' '''Levianne: '''Już idę, skarbie! <3 ''Wszyscy się zdziwili. Levianne: '''...Emm...To znaczy...Musimy wreszcie odnaleźć ten skarb! ... '''Levianne(Pz): ''(facepalm)'' Levi podbiegła do William'a. Tak jak on zaczęła tupać nogą w scenę. Levianne: 'Heh, poradzimy sobie! ''Nagle wpadła między deski. '''Levianne: '''JA PIE*DOLĘ! '''William: Spokojnie! Pchnął ją, aż cały fragment runął. William: Całkiem nieżle. Zszedł na dół i podszedł do dziewczyny. Choć nie leżało to w jego naturze pomógł jej wstać.. William: Przydałoby się teraz coś... Nagle coś mu wpadło na myśl. Siadł i ściągnął buta, po czym zdjął skarpetę. Założył but z powrotem. Oderwał kawałek dwski i rozdzielił ją na cztery części. Samą skarbetę nadział jeszcze mniejszymi drewienkami by dłużej mogła płonąć. Brakowało mu jedynie iskry. Miał pod ręką wciąż zapalniczkę. Mimo niesprawności, płyny wciąż w niej był więc idealnie się nadała do sytuacji. William: Dość przestrzennie pod tą sceną. Masz coś ostrego czym moglibyśmy podpalić pochodnie i szukać? Levianne nie miałat nic akurat pod ręką. Chciała być spontaniczna. (please) Levianne: 'Dziękuję Ci Willuś! <3 ''Pocałowała go. <3 'Levianne: '''Przy okazji, przypomniało mi się, mam zapalniczkę. (please) ''Splunął na bok i od razu się wycofał. 'William: '''Co to miało być!? ''Z obrzydzeniem spoglądał na nią. '' '''William: '''Waż się tak drugi raz zrobić, a zostawię cię w tych ciemnościach! ''Wyrwał jej z rąk zapalniczkę i podpalił pochodnię, po czym zaczął iść przed siebie na czworaka. No trojaka bo jedną ręką musiał trzymać pochodnie nieco w górze. Levi przewróciła oczyma. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Zaczynam mieć podejrzenia...czy on jest gejem? Huh, chyba nie, ale co ja mam zrobić żebyśmy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, pokazać mu cycki? ''Levianne wpadła na pomysł. '''Levianne(Pz): Huehuehue... Levianne: 'Wiesz, tu chyba nic nie ma, wyjdźmy stąd może... ''Nagle go wstrzymała. 'Levianne: '''ZARAZ! '''Levianne(Pz): '''Ciemność, my dwoje, sami, ukryci....Huehue, teraz się dopiero zacznie zabawa... ''Oblizała się. xD 'William: '''Zauważyłaś coś? ''Spojrzał się w przeciwną stronę. 'William: '''Na razie to widać tylko kurz, smród i ogólnie ubóstwo.. ''Widział jak pająk przechodzi między deskami i kilka tam innych robaków zdala od światła, prosto do cienia. 'Levi: '''Aaaaa!! ''Przestraszyła się pająką i wtuliła się William'owi w ramiona. '''Levianne: '''Boję się, przytul mnie! ;( ''Zaczęła go sściskać z taką miną: ''>:D. '''William: '''Lepiej wracajmy. Postanowił odpuścić sobie poszukiwania i razem z dziewczyną cofnął się do dziury w scenie. '''WIlliam (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Co za parszywa, wchodząca mi w drogę nieudacznica! Nie jestem tutaj by bawić się w chopaka i dziewczynę, tylko by wygrać forsę. Jakoś do niej nie dociera, że mam ją w poważaniu. Rozumiem zachwyt moją osobą, ale nie jestem tak żałosny by szukać sobie wsparcia i sojusznika w grze w takiej ograniczonej myślowo osobie. Jestem w końcu zwycięzcą sam w sobie. Jestem WILLIAM PRINCE! DOTARŁO? '''William: Wiesz co? Odkleił się już od jej uścisku i podał jej pochodnię. WIlliam: 'Może ci się przyda, ja pójdę sprawdzić może inne piętro. ''Pośpiesznie wybiegł z piętra udając się na inne. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Kurde, on na serio jest jakimś pedałem! Piers mnie nie cierpi, Shawn ma dziewczynę, Duncan gdzieś polazł, z Bob'em się nie można dogadać, a Tyrone i Andrew - blee! Kurcze, co ja mam zrobić!? ''Też pobiegła na inne piętro. xD Niang nadal rzucała gitarami po pokoju. '''Niang: Jeb** to wszystko!! W końcu jedna z gitar trafiła prosto w okno które rozbiło sie na drobny mak. Niang schowała sie za Nicky. Niang:Jakby ktoś narzekał, to nie moja wina.. Rzekła nie zupełnie wzruszona. Niang: Tak w ogóle to na serio mogliby schować gdzieś tutaj klucz? Zapytała Nicky, wzruszając jednocześnie ramionami. Nicky dopiero teraz zauważyła zniknięcie Williama. Nicky: Ej, gdzie mój Miłoszu? :< Spojrzała na Niang. Nicky: Klucze? Jakie klucze? ^^ Po chwili.. Nicky: Aaa, to wyzwanie. <3 Pewnie, że tak. <3 W końcu kto nie kocha muzyki? ^^ Wskoczyła do basenu z gitarami. '' '''Nicky:' To gdzie szukamy? Bo najwyraźniej Miłosz znalazł Twój klucz i zostawił nas same. <3 Do pokoju weszły jak zwykle spóźnione Majli i Klemcia <3 Bo gdzież indziej mogłaby się odnaleźć Majli jak nie w pokoju muzycznym? <3 Majli:'Kolejne durne zadanie z szukaniem,w którym pewnie tak naprawdę chodzi o to,żeby wcisnąć komuś kolejną figurkę nietykalności <3 '''Klementyna:'Standard <3 'Majli:'To od czego zaczynamy poszukiwania? <3 Obie spojrzały na szafki z płytami <3 'Klementyna:'Myślę,że się nada na początek :3 Majli i Klemcia podeszły do szafek <3 'Majli:'Ciekawe czy są tu moje albumy <3 Majli zaczęła przeglądać płyty <3 '''Majli:Łeeee ;u; Tylko te stare w rockowym stylu ;u; Szukały dalej <3 Majli:'Gad tutaj niczego nie ma ;u; '''Klementyna:'Szukajmy dalej <3 Może znajdziemy tajne przejście za półką z książkami,ale w wersji muzycznej <3 'Majli:'Gud ajdija <3 '''Niang: Wygląda na to, ze nie jesteśmy same! Wrzucila Majli i Klementyne do basenu po czym wskoczyła za nimi. Niang: Co trzy i pół głowy to nie jedna, co nie? I skoro jesteśmy w basenie w pokoju muzycznym (please) to może jest on gdzieś na dnie? Zanurzyła sie pod wode, jednak szybko wypłynęła na powierzchnie trzymając sie Nicky. Niang: ZAPOMNIAŁAM ZE NIECIERPIE WODY! Nicky zaśmiała się. Nicky: To tylko basen pełen gitar, głuptasku. ^^ Otarła się o jedną z gitar, raniąc sobie przy tym skórę. Spojrzała na skaleczenie. Zobaczyła również krew. Nicky: O MI GI MIŁOSZ! Zemdlała. Majli:(PZ)To moja szansa,żeby stać się bohaterką i wylądować na pierwszych stronach gazet (gusta) <3 Majli:'Klementyna ratuj ją! <3 (please) Tylko zachowaj odpowiedni klimat <3 (please) ''Klemcia popłynęła (? XD) do Nicky i wyciągnęła ją z basenu <3 Ze stanika wyciągnęła chustę z napisem "I love Roll&Rock" i owinęła nią ramię Nicky tamując tym samym krwotok <3 Nicky się obudziła <3 'MajlI:'Nie musisz mi dziękować <3 Zawsze do usług <3 Ej,wydaje mi się,że Cię skądś znam...jakiś program muzyczny...a nie jednak nie <3 Pomyłka <3 Niang nie mając pojęcia co zrobić wypłynęła z basenu i ruszyła na pomoc nowo poznanej przyjaciółki. '''Niang: Nie martw sie, wiec co trzeba zrobić! Złapała za gitarę i zaczęła naciskać nią na brzuch Nicky. Niang: Nic ci nie bedzie, złotko! Nicky krztusiła się niewiadomo czym. xDD Nicky: Pasam, boję się krwi. ;u; Z pomocą Niang wstała na nogi. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że obecna w pokoju jest Majli. <3 Nicky: O MI GI! O MI GI! TO TY! Podbiegła do Majli. Nicky: 'MARYLA RODOWIĆ! <3333333333 Tak dawno cię nie widziałam, wyładniałaś. <333333333 ''Przytul. Po chwili ogarnęła się. '''Nicky: Mam złe wspomnienia z tym basenikiem. ;u; Tupnęła nogą i deska w podłodze wybrzuszyła się. Regał z płytami rozsunął się i pojawiło się jakieś przejście. ;u; Majli:'Mogłam jej nie ratować (please) '''Klementyna:'W sumie tak czy siak wylądowałabyś na okładkach gazet (please) Majli spojrzała na Nicky <3 'Majli:'Raz zaśpiewasz piosenkę Marylki na jakimś zadupiu i już cię z nią mylą <3 Kochana faneczko jestem Majli Sajrus <3 Skandalistka,ekshibicjonistka i światowej słaby rockemnka <3 Jak masz na imię kochana <3 Podczas gdy Majli olała totalnie tajne przejście Klemcia wybrała się na jego zwiedzanie <3 'Klementyna:'Mam tylko nadzieję,ze tym razem nikt mnie nie zgwałci (please) ''Wyciągnęła z biustu kask grónika dający nikłe światło <3 (nadające odpowiedniego klimatu (please)) Nałożyła go na głowę i ruszyła w ciemność <3 '' '''Niang: Zaraz.. Basen, przejście? Co dalej?! Złapała Majli i Nicky za łapki i weszły razem za Klementyną do przejścia. Niang: Pachnie jak spocone jaja! Nagle na nie spadła skarpeta. Niang: Dobra... To było dziwne Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zapalniczkę. Niang: Potrzebujemy światła. <3 Rozświetliła pomieszczenie. Przed dziewczynami stało ogromne drzewo. '' '''Nicky:' Jeej, naczur. <3 Próbowała wspinać się na drzewo, ale średnio jej to wychodziło. '' '''Nicky: '''Jestem zła! ''Zrobiła obrażoną miną. W tym momencie zbliżały się do niej drzewne macki, czy jak to nazwać. ;u; Jednak macki zmieniły zdanie i upatrzyły sobie Niang, Majli oraz Klemcię. Drzewo złapało dziewczyny i zabrało gdzieś pod ziemię zostawiając Nicky samą. Nicky dalej wspinała się na drzewo, w dalszym ciągu z marnym skutkiem. Nicky: Miłosze, pomożecie mi? <3 Zwróciła się o pomoc do Majli i Niang. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Do Klemci też, boshe. xDDD Nicky: Miłosze i Marylka? ;u; Odwróciła się, ale nikogo tam nie było. Nicky: Świetnie, wszyscy mnie olewają. ;u; Nicky PZ: Em, skoro ja już mam nagrodę, a Marylka i Miłosz nie, to może oni są już na szczycie? <3 Nicky jak prawdziwa sportswoman wspinała się na drzewo z osobliwą gracją i wdziękiem. Wzmógł się wiatr, który utrudniał wspinaczkę. Co jakiś czas Nicky traciła równowagę, ale miała to w dupie i posuwała się dalej. Pokój Rekwizytów Do pokoju z rekwizytami weszła skradającym się krokiem słodka i niewinna Jurgita. Cóż dla innych to skradanie bardziej przypominało chowanie się małej i drobnej dziewczyny przed czyhającymi ją niebezpieczeństwami niż wojowniczym i chętnym zabicia tropieniem. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeń i zauważyła 3 skrzynie z rekwizytami zajrzała do pierwszej z nich zaciekawiona. Jurgita: 'Hm...cio tu może być? ''Zapytała słodkim głosikiem zaciekawiona dłońmi przeszukając przeróżne rekwizyty. Na dnie skrzyni znalazła jedynie kilka zabawek erotycznych. Niewiadomo co one tam robiły. ''W pewnej chwili wbił tu również i Tyrone z celem odszukania klucza. '' '''Tyrone: Klucze tu czy klucze tam, ja no to szczam. Ale co tam do roboty lepszego. Powiedział i zaczął grzebać w jakimś pudle, nawet nie zauważył Jurgity. ;u; Jurgita uśmiechnęła się słysząc drugą osobę w pomieszczeniu. Podbiegła do niego wesoło wskakując mu na plecy i z wesołym uśmieszkiem zakrywając mu oczy. Jurgita: Heeejka! Zgadnij kto to? <3 Zapytała słodko. '' ''Tyrone nie wiedząc, że ktoś tu jest lekko przestraszył się i rzucił z siebie zaraz Jurgitę. Tyrone: Rany, nie strasz tak, yo. Odejdź i idź szukać gdzie indziej. Dalej grzebał przy tym samym pudle. Jurgita posmutniała gdy Tyrone ją zrzucił z siebie. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Jurgita: Nie lubisz mnie? :( Odparła smutno szlochając pod nosem. '' ''Tyrone obejrzał się za siebie, spojrzał w kierunku Jurgity. Szedł w jej kierunku i..... minął ją, by sprawdzić inne pudło z jakimiś śmieciami. (troll) Nie interesowała go Jurgita. Odwróciła się w stronę Tyrone otarła łze i pogroziła mu ręką ofc. jak nie widział. Jurgita(PZ): '''Zabiję Cię kurwo! ZABIJE! '''Jurgita: Jesteś bezczelny... Mruknęła idąc do półki gdzie stały stare stroje...jednym z nich był strój z wieloma starymi kluczami, kto wie, może wśród nich znajduje się ten właściwy. Tyrone dalej grzebał przy pudle w poszukiwaniu klucza. W tym momencie też do pokoju wbiła Vivian. Która jak gdyby nigdy nic bez słowa kopnęła jakiś śmietnik, który stał z boku i zaczęła tryumfalnie podrzucać śmieci do góry. Vivian: Lol... Vivian w tym momencie zauważyła, że nie jest w pokoju sama. Vivian: Przeszkodziłam w czymś? Yolo? :O Szczególnie Vivian i tak nie przejęła się śmietnikiem i wyrzuciła go za siebie, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź ze strony innych osób w pokoju. Podeszła do wielkiej szafy stojącej z boku (myśląc, że to hipsterska, bardziej zepsuta wersja przejścia do Narnii) i zaczęła w nim grzebać w taki sposób, że z szafy wystawały tylko jej nogi. Tyrone skończył sprawdzać pudło, znalazł tylko jakieś magazyny m.in. Playboy (please) i jeszcze jakieś plotkarskie. Playboy schował pod bluzę (;u;) i spojrzał na dwie dziewczyny, które były tutaj. Liczył, że któraś znajdzie coś za niego i wtedy on odwróci ich uwagę, zapieprzy im je i zwieje. Jurgitka patrzyła na klucze, każdy z nich był ponumerowany... oprócz jednego... dwóch... ostatecznie pięciu. Niech pogłówkuje, jak może sprawdzić, który z nich może być prawdziwy, o ile faktycznie któryś z nich jest. Za to Vivian grzebiąc w szafie znalazła przejście do tajemniczego pokoju, może to jest Narnia? Do gromadki w pokoju dołączyła Marta, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z najwyraźniej nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. Marta: 'Gubiłam się w tym zoo przez pół godziny i w końcu gdzie ląduje aby szukać? ''Rozgląda się i patrzy na resztę. 'Marta: '''W przebieralni! ''Kopnęła o jedną z walizek, rozsypując zawartość po podłodze. 'Marta: '''O bardziej dennym zadaniu jeszcze nie słyszałam! ''Nie patrząc gdzie idzie walnęła o manekin. 'Marta: '''Agrh, dosyć tego! Nie mam zamiaru przez to przegrać! ''Wróciła do walizki którą rozwaliła, szukając w niej klucza. Póki co było tam pełno kostiumów, butów i masek. 'Marta: '''Nikt tutaj nie zna się na modzie jak widzę. ''Tyrone niedługo pozostał w bezruchu, spoglądając na każdą osobę tutaj. Wyjął swoje mp3 i założył słuchawki i zaczął grzebać w drugiej szafie, nie tej w której grzebie Vivian. 'Tyrone: '''Wkurzę się jak całe to poszukiwanie pójdzie totalnie na marne. ''Mruknął, gdy grzebał w szafie. Była tam sterta obrazów. Do pokoju wbiegła Levianne. 'Levianne: '''Uff, może tu znajdę ten cholerny klucz... ''Zaczęła grzebać między starymi, zakurzonymi perukami, strojami itp. Na jednej z szafek leżał klucz. Był on na samej górze szafki, a Levi tam nie dosięgała, więc postanowiła się na nią wspiąć. 'Levianne: '''No cóż, jeden obcas już mam złamany... ''Zaczęła się wspinać po szafce, jednak ta zwaliła się na nią i wszystkie rzeczy znajdujące się na niej runęły w dół. Począwszy od starych masek halloweenoowych, kończąc na sztucznej brodzie. 'Levianne: '''Aaaa! ''Nie mogła się wygrzebać z "ruin", a co najgorsze - klucz się gdzieś zagubił. Próbowała go poszukać w stercie rzeczy, jednak utrudniało to jej to, że została przygniecona. A do pokoju wmaszerował Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Hejo. ''I natychmiast zaczął przeszukiwać kie kartony. W jednym z nich znalazł.... starą skarpetę z karteczką "szukasz w za bardzo przewidywalnych miejscach". 'Levianne: '''Gdzie ten klucz!? ''Zdawało jej się, że widzi klucz wystający z rękawa stroju pilota. Udało jej się wygrzebać, a tak naprawdę był to... stary cukierek, może jednak będzie smaczny, albo się najwyżej dziewczyna struje <3 'Jurgita: '''Ojoj, ile nowych kolegów i koleżanek tu nadeszło! ''Uśmiechnęła się słodko, kontynuując poszukiwania. '''Jurgita: Im nas więcej tym lepiej. <3 Jurgita(PZ): Zawsze marzyłam o prawidzwej, grupowej rzezi... Oblizała swój zakrwawiony nóż. Tyrone słyszał wszystko co powiedzieli. Tyrone: Bleh, co to za zlot się robi ? Tak, dużo lepiej... Mruknął lekko zirytowany na myśl, że gdzieś tu jest klucz. Powiedział drugie zdanie sarkastycznie w kierunku Jurgity. Dalej grzebał w szafie i szukał... znalazł strzałkę wskazującą na pewną klatkę (tak, jakaś klatka tam jest <3) Tyrone wyciągnął ręce do tej klatki, by zobaczyć, że w niej jest...powietrze, to klatka w końcu jest i widać, co jest w środku ;) Jurgita: Oj, nie marudź! Trzeba się zaprzyjaźnić z nowymi kolegami nim ich za...pomnimy...heh. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Jurgita: Jestem pewna, że mnie już lubisz, prawda? Zamrugała słodko oczętami. W tym czasie Marta zdążyła już przejżeć całą zawartość walizki, w której nie znalazła nic innego poza starym magazynem o robieniu makijaży. Marta: Takie stare dziadostwa powinno się spalać! Wyrzuciła magazyn za siebie. Dopiero traz zauważyła że coś się u reszty dzieje. Marta: Idioci jeszcze mnie ignorują... Oburzona poszła z dala od reszty, nie wiedząc gdzie szukać. Marta: 'To beznadziejne! Szukanie starego klucza w starych ubraniach! Czemu ci ludzie nie mogą być trochę nowocze... ''Przez skupianie się na swoim ględzeniu znowu wpadła na manekin. Tyle że ten był ubrany w wielki płaszcz pełen kieszeń. '''Marta: Widać że proszę o zbyt wiele, ale przynajmniej coś. ._. Zaczęła sprawdzać wszystkie kieszenie i w końcu w jednej... znalazła kluczyk, ale nie taki, jaki mają szukać, niemniej na pewno się do czegoś przyda ^^ Po jakimś dłuuuugim czasie z szafy wyszła Vivian, znalazła tylko pudełko starych orzeszków z datą "Należy spożyć do 1978 roku.". Vivian: Lol... ile tu ludzi... coś mnie ominęło? :O Potem poszła sobie dalej i podeszła do jakiegoś kąta, gdzie leżały jakieś papiery, dokumenty i inne, zaczęła grzebać w stercie papierów i w końcu znalazła... wskazówkę, która podobno kazała jej popchnąć Tyrone'a do klatki. Vivian sama tam weszła, a klatka się zatrzasnęła... O dziwo kluczyk Marty chyba pasował do zamka klatki. Tylko szybko, bo Jurgita z nożykiem jakoś dziwnie na nich patrzy... Tyrone: 'No poprostu ''Kopnął w klatkę, myśląc, że się otworzy. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podeszła bezszelestnie do Marty, stając tuż za jej plecami. '''Jurgita: Ojej, ojej. Nasi biedni przyjaciele jak te słodkie misiaczki się zatrzasnęli...Trzeba im pomóc, prawda? Odparła wodząc delikatnie ostrzem noża po opuszkach swoich palców. Marta spojrzała na nią przerażona. Marta: 'Co ty... Ty chcesz ich zabić czy jak?! ''Zdrygnęła się obrzydzona. 'Marta: '''Wy chyba jesteście siebie warci, wszyscy wy idioci. Chociaż w sumie ci tam wyglądają na mądrych... ''Kąpnęła Jurgitę przewracając ją, przez co wyślizgnął jej się z rąk nóż. Marta podniosła go i schowała. 'Marta: '''Lepiej dla świata żebyś tego nie używała, chyba że do podcięcia sobie gardła. ''Prychnęła i otworzyła Tyrone'a i Vivian z klatki. '''Marta: '''Teraz domagam się od was podziękowań, jeśli macie więcej mózgu niż ta psycholka. '''Tyrone: Mimo, że to ty mnie tam wepchnełaś... Dzięki za odratowanie natychmiastowe. Powiedział, lecz gdy był w klatce tworzył plan jak zemścić się na niej, gdyby nie otworzyła jednak. Jurgita zaczęła płakać. Jurgita: Jak możesz? Jak miałabym zabić swoich nowych przyjaciół! Ty jesteś okrutna! Okradłaś mnie w dodatku! Podbiegła do klatki. Jurgita: Ona jest niebezpieczna...patrzcie! Wskazała na Martę, dalej łkając. Przyklęknęła przy klatce skulona, bojąc się spojrzeć na Martę. Podirytowana dziewczyna spojrzała na Tyrone'a. Marta: 'Jakbyś zapomniał, idioto, to przecież ona ciebie tam wepchnęła i jak głupia razem zamknęła! ''Wskazała na Vivian. Następnie kiwnęła głową w stronę skulonej Jurgity. '''Marta: '''A tak poza tym, nie wierzcie w to co ona mówi. Chciała was zmasakrować, moja w tym głowa. Więc przestaniecie być takimi idiotami i może ją zamknięmy w tej klatce zanim znowu zwariuje? '''Tyrone: Rób jak uważasz... (Pokój zwierzeń)Tyrone: Nic nie zauważyłem, ale skoro jest niebezpieczna.. to nie chce z nią zadzierać. Będzie chciała zemsty jak ja. Tyrone: Ja tam wracam do szukania byle dalej od tej klatki. Poszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia do pudła. Jurgita wstała na równe nogi. Cicho łkając i co chwilę ocierając łzy zajęła się przeszukiwaniem pomieszczenia niedaleko Tyrone'a. Łkała coraz głośniej, szukając w kieszeni spodni chusteczki do otarcia łez. Marta zatarasowała jej drogę. Marta: 'Mam już dość tego sztucznego beczenia, wariatko. ''Popchnęła ją do klatki, i zanim Jurgita ogarnęła co się dzieje związała jej ręce i zakneblowała. 'Marta: '''Teraz cicho tu być! ''Zamknęła ją na klucz i poszła w przeciwną stronę co Tyrone w stronę wielkiej, starej, antycznej skrzyni. 'Levianne: '''KU*WA! ''Wygrzebała się. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Coo...JESZCZE!? ''Zauważyła znowu coś, co przypomina kluczyk. (please) Znajdował się on w starej dziecięcej karuzeli, która nie wiadomo co robiła w rekwizytorni. Podeszła do niej. Ów klucz wydawał się być utknięty w jej włączniku, więc próbowała go wyciągnąć, jednak był on tam mocno wepchnięty. Levi w końcu udało się wyciągnąć tajemniczy przedmiot przypominający klucz, jednak karuzela zaczęła się kręcić, a Levianne siedziała na jej koniku. Nie mogła z niej uciec. 'Levianne: '''Aaaa, ratunku!!! ''Karuzela kręciła się co raz szybciej, i szybciej, aż w końcu się wyłączyła a Levianne wpadła w wieszaki, w które poleciał przedtem klucz, który tak na prawdę okazał się być... nie tym kluczem, który trzeba znaleźć. ;u; Nagle na wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu spadły klatki. Po chwili trzy z nich, w których byli Jurgita, Vivian i Andrew, zaczęły wracać na górę. Następnie te trzy osoby całkiem zniknęły w ciemnościach. Wtedy pozostałe klatki otworzyły się uwalniając Martę, Tyrone'a i Levianne. Tyrone wyszedł i spojrzał w górę. '''Tyrone: Dzięki komuś tam, kto to zrobił. Przynajmniej nikt nie wepchnie mnie do klatki znowu czy coś. Mniej ludzi to i większa szansa na zdobycie klucza i więcej miejsca. Rzekł i patrzył na to, co by tutaj jeszcze przeszukać... Marta za to wróciła w stronę starej skrzynki. Marta: 'Phi, przynajmniej wiadomo gdzie szukać. ''Próbowała otworzyć skrzynkę, ale była zamknięta na klucz. 'Marta: '''No chyba nie! Nie mam zamiaru szukać kolejnego klucza! ''Wkurzona rozejrzała się i zauważyła kawałek wielkiej sztucznej kłody. (please) 'Marta: '''Hmm.... ''Wzięła kłodę i zważyła w rękach. 'Marta: '''Prymitywna metoda, ale chyba się uda. ;u; ''Walnęła kłodą w klamkę w skrzynce rozwalając ją. 'Marta: '''A jednak po coś ma się ten lepszy mózg! <3 ''Otworzyła skrzynkę i...do pokoju wszedł Piers (please). Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że było tutaj już sporo ludzi. Zaczął się rozglądać. Zerknął w stronę Marty, która grzebała w jakiejś skrzynce.. Udał się w miejsce, które nie zostało przekopane przez innych, a raczej takiego szukał. Podszedł do jakiejś szafy, niewinnie wyglądającej na której stały sobie książki i inne pierdoły. Chciał wyjąć jedną książkę, z której wystawała jakaś karteczka, ale zamiast tego wciągnęło go na drugą stronę. Oczywiście każdy był tak zajęty szukaniem że nawet tego nie zauważyli, no cóż ;-(. Piers zaczął się rozglądać. W tajemniczym pokoju bowiem znajdowało się niewiele, co można było przeszukać. Uwagę Piersa przykuł jednak pewien szczególny przedmiot, którym był sejf w ścianie. Piers podszedł do niego. Wyglądąło na to, że trzeba było podać trzy cyfrowy kod. 'Piers: '''I skąd ja mam wziąść kod? ''Mruknął do siebie. Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogło być kodem. Przed wieżą Na zewnątrz czekały już Selene i Maggie ze swoimi kluczami. Po chwili obok nich znalazły się wszystkie uprowadzone osoby oraz Bob, który nawet nie zaczął szukać. (please) Przed nimi wszystkimi pojawiła się Aisha. 'Aisha: '''Hejoo! <3 To właśnie ja was "ukradłam" z tej wieży. Dlaczego? Nie wiem, nudziło mi się. ^^ Tak czy siak, wy już nie bierzecie dalej udziału w wyzwaniu. Ale nie martwcie się! To nie oznacza, że jesteście gorsi! Chyba... Nieważne. Zaczekajcie tu grzecznie dopóki ktoś nie znajdzie ostatniego klucza. <3 ''Aisha wróciła do wieży. 'Selene:'Wow, tyle wygrać... Mruknęła ironicznie. Zerknęła w stronę Maggie. '''Selene: Gratki, Seline. //Więc od teraz szansę na znalezienie klucza mają już tylko William, Sadie, Nicky, Piers, Marta, Tyrone oraz Levianne.// Maggie: 'Em, jestem Selina. :3 Tak na przyszłość. Tobie też gratuluję, bo zadanie nie było proste. c: ''Nagle Beth ją ugryzła w kostkę. '''Maggie: '''Auć! Beth, co ci znowu do cholery strzeliło do głowy?! >.< '''Beth: '''Ale to nie moja wina, Pan z Krainy Grzybów mi kazał. <3 '''Maggie: '''Co? O czym ty ględzisz? ._. '''Selene: Co tu się w ogóle wyprawia...? Zerknęła na Selinę. Maggie: 'Cóż, znalazłam to coś jak szukałam klucza, i zechciało mi towarzyszyć. Nie potrafię łamać nikomu uczuć, więc jej nie odmówiłam. ^^ '''Beth: '''Tylko, że... (please) ''Maggie ją gdzieś wykopała w powietrze. 'Maggie: '''A dlaczego mnie ugryzła, to nie wiem. Zachowuje się trochę jak pies, a małe psy jak ząbkują to lubią gryźć po kostkach i rękach. :3 ''Katie podeszła do Maggie (Seliny) i Selene pogrążona w smutku. 'Katie: '''Heej... :c Zostałam porwana przez jakiegoś pana o imieniu Bethon :c Nawet nie wiem co się stało z Sadie! ;( ''Zaczęła wypłakiwać się w ramie Selene. 'Selene: '''Uhm...spokoojnie... ''Starała się przybrać pocieszający ton. Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie i lekko poklepała Katie po plecach. '''Selene: Jestem pewna, że nic jej nie jest... Selene (PZ): Wolałabym by było inaczej, owszem... Maggie w międzyczasie obczajała pośladki Katie. Beth: 'Ej, Maggie! '''Maggie: '''Ciii... Właśnie wpatruję się w największe dzieło sztuki. I ile razy mam ci mówić, że się tak nie nazywam? '''Beth: '''Maggie, Bethon to ten Pan z Krainy Grzybów, który kazał mi cię ugryźć! :D '''Maggie: '''Co? Beth, ogarnij swoje stringi bo ci się chyba za bardzo wpijają... ''Beth zajrzała do spodni. 'Beth: '''Niee-ee? ;( Wszystko jest w porządku? ;( ''Beth na moment sie oddaliła. Katie miała w ocach coraz więcej łez. 'Katie: '''A co jeśli Sadie była przywiązana i torturowana na madejowym łożu? ;( ''Tymczasem koło całej 'trójki' przeszła Beth w stroju dziewczynki od ciasteczek. , dziewczyny były zdegustowane. '''Beth: '''Co się tak patrzycie? <3 '''Selene: Jak mam być szczera...to to jest... Selene (PZ): Jakieś popie!!! 'Selene: '...żałosne. Maggie wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Maggie: '''Selene, dobrze powiedziane! Beth, idź się w tej chwili przebrać. I nie pozwól, aby cię ten Pan z Krainy Grzybów dorwał. '''Beth: '''Pff... ;-; Przecież dobrze wiesz, że to ja go prędzej dorwę, niż on mnie. <3 ''Beth poszła gdzieś w krzaki. 'Maggie: '''Tak w ogóle... Wiesz, Katie, ty i twoja psiółka jesteście takie zżyte. Wymieniacie się swoimi tamponami, pożyczacie bieliznę? c; ''Zachichotała. W tym momencie Beth wróciła już w normalnym ubraniu, niosąc jakąś torbę spożywczą. 'Beth: '''Wróciłam Maggie! <3 '''Maggie: '''Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie nazywam się Maggie? -.- '''Beth: '''Byłam w sklepie i kupiłam ziemniaki. <3 Zobacz, ile za nie zapłaciłam! Czekaj, gdzieś w kieszeni mam paragon, Maggie! ''Zaczęła grzebać w kieszeniach. 'Maggie: '''NIE jestem MAGGIE! '''Beth: '''Maggie, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że... ''Nagle podszedł Bethon i porwał Beth, chowając ją pod pachę. Gdzieś zniknął.. Wszyscy się odsunęli, a Maggie się rozpłakała i upadła na kolana. 'Maggie: '''Nieeeeee! Oddajcie mi mojego psa! ;( '''Katie: '''Harooooldzie! Nie odchodź! ''Katie już nieco się uspokiła, miała nadzieję, że Sadie jednak nie została przywiązana i torturowana na madejowym łożu. '''Katie: '''Tak apropo to wymieniamy się podpasami, a co? :3 Jakie smaki podpasek najbardziej lubisz? <3 My z Sadie najczęściej używamy truskawkowo-mandarynkowe! <3 A ty?